


破茧

by Secretbutler



Series: 【超蝠同人(ABO＋古罗马AU)】破茧 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretbutler/pseuds/Secretbutler
Summary: 罗马帝国神族的第三代继承人卡尔·艾尔今天的性玩物是战败国俘虏——布鲁斯·韦恩。





	1. 消耗品

**Author's Note:**

> NC17，非自愿，小朋友速撤  
> 事先声明:在此AU下的卡尔性格并非还原超人，不适应不要勉强

“抬起头来。”  
神子从他的宝座上走下来，围着这个男奴转了一圈，打量着他浑身上下。  
这是罗马人给他送来的新的性玩物——他们在变着法地讨好他，那个负责给他送奴隶享受的罗马人下午的时候很神秘地对他说，这次的会很刺激。  
没想到居然是个男的。  
听说，男性Omega可是稀有的种群，他们有可以和女性Omega媲美的身体耐受能力。  
还有足以让Alpha心摇目荡的漂亮脸蛋。  
所以，卡尔才一直没有动用他的透视——这种无聊的地方，没什么好娱乐的，只好自己给自己留个悬念聊以娱乐了。  
这个家伙的皮肤真白，白得让他这个神子都有点嫉妒了。  
不过，眼下他可顾不上这个——这个男人并没有听话地把头抬起来。  
神子不客气地伸手，把男人的脸扳起来，强迫他对上自己的眼神。  
啊，真是个漂亮的奴隶！  
卡尔玩味地看着男奴，看到对方蓝色的眼睛里厌恶的目光。  
还没有人敢这么看神子。  
“怎么？没有人告诉你，今天你要来做什么吗？”  
仍然是死一般的沉寂，男人干脆闭上眼睛，拒绝和他对视。  
“是个哑巴？”  
神子开始有些生气了，但脸上的笑容仍然没有消退。  
罗马人是一群蠢驴，但是还不至于让他马上就去找来献给他这个桀骜不驯的玩物的人，责问他的罪过。  
布鲁斯·韦恩感觉到人格受到了极大的侮辱。  
本以为战败被俘已经是终点，没想到耻辱还远远不到尽头。  
带走他的人本来想让他做个角斗士——就凭他强健的体魄和绝佳的耐力。  
没想到却在给奴隶进行集体的检查的时候出了差错，那个来检查奴隶的罗马人掰着他的嘴像看马一样把他打量了一遍，又让人脱光了他的衣服，把他好好地检查了一遍。  
于是，他的性别就暴露了。  
“怪不得，原来是个Omega！把他带走，我们的进献有着落了。”  
这对于原本是贵族的他来说，已经是挑战人格底线的事了，要不是因为寻机逃离，好为自己的国家复仇的想法在脑中控制理智，他恐怕早就撞死在罗马人的利刃上了。  
现在，他又被迫面对这个什么“神族的继承人”，而对方的举动也让他深感厌恶。  
思绪却突然被粗暴的动作打断了。  
这位让罗马人深深敬畏的“神”，竟一瞬间就把他按倒，力道大得即使是久经锻炼和磨砺的他都毫无反抗之力。  
身上那件白袍一瞬间就被扯碎，他布满伤口却线条流畅的躯体彻底暴露在空气中。  
“啊啊啊！”  
那是Omega最重要的部位，因为只有被自己认可的Alpha才有权进入，可布鲁斯做梦也没想到，自己一瞬间就被这个力气大得吓人的神给贯穿了。  
“这不是不哑吗？”  
身上的男人干笑着，但笑声又随即戛然而止了。  
“还有力气踢我？”  
布鲁斯的眼睛骤然瞪大了。  
响声在疼痛之前，叫卡尔的神轻松别断了他踢人的腿。  
“知道反抗的下场了吗？”  
身下的男人嘶吼着，伸手想要抓住施暴者的喉咙。  
又是一声脆响，布鲁斯的右臂也瘫软下去，看起来像是软绵绵的绳索。  
两根手指头伸进他嘴里，把痛呼也一并封死在里面。  
他拼命地抵抗着在他嘴里乱搅的手指，却很快被粗暴的顶弄插得失去方寸。  
“唔！唔嗯！”  
男人拼命地挣扎却像是给神子的兴奋剂，现在卡尔的每一次冲撞都会像是要把布鲁斯活活钉死一样。  
异于常人的型号把布鲁斯的内里活生生地撑开，即使是耐受力极强的Omega也流出了血，布鲁斯甚至听到了撕裂的声音。  
剧烈的疼痛让他不敢再多挣扎一下，只剩两条大腿在颤抖。  
至于性器，早就软了。  
鲜血甚至顺着屁股流到前面，在地上留下了血腥的痕迹。  
眼泪争先恐后地涌出眼眶，呼吸也凌乱了。  
看上去这个强暴他的Alpha并不太明白关于男性Omega的一些事情，毫无章法的抽插让他几乎要昏死过去。  
布鲁斯的挣扎开始越来越弱，失血和疼痛让他意识模糊。  
直到那巨物无意之中顶到了身体内的某一点。  
微闭的眼睛猛地瞪大，他拼尽了最后一点力气挣扎。  
本以为已经被操得昏死过去的Omega突然又开始挣扎着扭动身体，而且后穴也开始疯狂地收缩，卡尔在惊异之下开了透视。  
“原来你喜欢这个？”  
一只手把他勃起流水的阴茎抓紧了，他便不得发泄。  
“好好配合，就奖励你射出来。”  
奇怪的是，这个Omega仍然在疯狂地挣扎着，似乎完全不把神子的话放在眼里。  
“啪！”  
神子不客气地在布鲁斯身上留下了五个清晰的手指印。  
布鲁斯先是感觉到一阵火辣辣的疼痛，原来塞在他嘴里的手抽出来狠狠扇了他的屁股一巴掌，接着那只手又开始大力地抓他的臀瓣。  
他感觉到骨头几乎都要被捏得变形了，终于崩溃地哭叫出来。  
接着，神子的顶撞全都不偏不倚地落在他体内的前列腺凸起上，迫使布鲁斯的哭叫声渐渐变成断断续续的呻吟。  
不管内心是有多悲愤，身体都是诚实的，血的润滑让后来的抽插越来越容易，整个房间充斥着淫靡的水声。  
呻吟带着不得释放的痛苦，在神子终于大发慈悲松开他的手时，戛然而止。  
布鲁斯的瞳孔骤然放大，然后失去了焦距，茫然地抖动着。  
“你也有这东西？”  
巨物插进了他的宫口，毫无困难。  
他抬起还能动的那条胳膊，抖动着，冥顽不灵地伸向触不可及的那张冷漠的脸。  
罗马人占领了他的国家，所有的人都会沦为奴隶，除非找机会逃走到邻国去。  
他想起了他的管家阿尔弗雷德，还有他的三个养子。  
三个Alpha信誓旦旦，保证一定会让阿尔弗雷德安全离开，他这才安心去前线指挥战争。  
他以为会有胜算，直到遇见这个魔鬼一样的男人——他绝不相信那个神子是普通人类。  
他为什么会听罗马人的？他明明可以做自己的主。  
可惜，他还没来得及考虑这个问题，就已经成了罗马人的阶下囚。  
卡尔露出了一丝惊异的神色，伸手按住那只努力想碰到他脸的手，阴茎已经成结，身下的人肩膀开始不断地颤抖。  
这个Omega有点意思，直到现在还想反抗他。  
人类的力气不值一提，但有没有用力卡尔还是能感觉得到。  
就算已经被操进子宫，被鼓胀的结撑得流血，这个奴隶仍然用足以杀死普通人的力气反抗他，那只被按在地上的手也拼命想抬起来。  
卡尔的内心突然升起一种强烈的欲望，想要看看这个Omega彻底驯顺的样子。  
当负责物色性奴的罗马官员带着侍应进来时，被眼前的景象吓了一跳。  
之前被他挑选来的奴隶趴在地上，不知道还是不是活着，地上有翻滚摩擦留下的血迹，碎布片上也沾染了鲜血，至于性奴本人，也被血污沾染了臀瓣，那血已经干涸，看起来有些发暗。  
看不清肉穴，完全被血迹阻碍住了。  
看起来这个奴隶似乎还被折断了胳膊和腿，身体的姿势也不是很自然。  
只有呼吸时起伏的身体表明男人的命还在。  
“这个——这个怎么样？还舒服吗？”  
罗马人战战兢兢地问着，生怕会惹恼不可一世的神子。  
“勉强吧。”  
看着罗马人松了口气，神子的眼里透出一丝鄙夷。  
“那……明天——您还想要……”  
“就这个了，不换了。”  
“就……就这个？依我看……他已经给弄坏了……”  
“不用你管，我愿意再玩一晚就再玩一晚。”  
“好吧……我没有别的意思——只是坏了的就不好玩了。”  
罗马人赔着笑走了，卡尔走过去拎起地上昏死的人，把他丢给自己的侍应。  
“去把他清理干净，找个干净的房间关起来。”  
布鲁斯醒来时，下体传来一阵撕心裂肺的剧痛。  
他勉强才能坐起来，两条腿都抖得厉害。  
房间里昏暗，他什么都看不清。  
开门的声音让他警觉起来，不由自主地往角落里靠了靠。  
黑暗中一对发红的眼睛预示着某种不祥。  
神子从外面走进来，门又关上了。  
“药。”  
他听见药瓶掉落在地上的声音，却只是瞪着那黑暗中的一双红眼，默不作声。  
神子没有再有其他的表示，转身走出去。  
最后一声冰冷的笑声传进布鲁斯的耳朵里，他的拳头渐渐攥紧。  
他从地上拾起神子扔给他的药，服用之后，发现还有一支奇怪的软皮包装在地上。  
打开捏了一下，看来是某种外用的药剂。  
他沉默地给自己受伤最严重的下体用了药，疲劳地倒下了。  
他听见罗马人和那神族的谈话了，他知道那残忍的神会留下他继续蹂躏。  
但他不会什么都不做的，既然那家伙是神，就会藐视人类，自己应该有很多机会逃走。  
可是光逃走是不够的，他还需要搞清楚一件事——为什么这个不可一世的神会为罗马人做事？  
那神子在强暴他时，他没感觉对方有多少性欲成分，反而感觉到一种强烈的恨意。  
这促使那个神疯狂地对他施暴，看到他流血，哭叫，似乎会让神子心情变好。  
在短短的两三百年内，罗马人势如破竹，几乎把整个大陆的国家都席卷而过，所到之处，家破人亡，活着的人失去了自由，沦为罗马人的奴隶，没人在乎他们的身份。  
罗马人的野心也愈加膨胀，终于这一次自己的国家也未能幸免于难。  
想反败为胜，必须要知道罗马人的杀手锏到底有什么样的弱点，而直觉告诉布鲁斯，突破口就在他刚刚提出的那个问题上。  
罗马人为什么能让神子听话？  
为了以后，布鲁斯决定先保存实力，想办法找到这个嗜血神族的死穴。  
强暴让他元气大伤，他在疲劳中陷入睡眠。  
TBC


	2. 强迫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了让始终不肯放弃抵抗的布鲁斯屈服，卡尔用了非常极端的手段。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，虐待，小朋友速撤

布鲁斯咬着牙，把眼泪憋在眼眶里。  
绝不能示弱，否则只会让惩罚他的人兴致更加高涨。  
为了不让他动，卡尔用四个钉子把他的胳膊和腿钉在地上——钉在腕部的钉子周围血迹已经干涸，但仍然昭示着残忍。  
这位神祗，似乎和书上所记载的那些大不相同，不仅没有一点同情心，还很有闲心去做折磨人的工作。  
眼下，他正用不知道是什么东西骚扰布鲁斯的性器和后穴，但布鲁斯却连挣扎一下都不行——钉子拉扯着他的皮肉，钻心的疼。  
看着人类不停收缩的腿肌，卡尔脸上满是恶意的笑容。  
这是个有趣的Omega，和其他Omega逆来顺受的特性不同，他死活也不肯说一句服软的话，或者就只是单纯的示弱。  
不过，他现在并不想知道这个特殊的Omega究竟有什么故事。  
他只想让这个Omega开口求饶。  
手中带着绒毛的东西在男奴的性器上划过，引起了被钉在地上的人低迷的呻吟，卡尔看见男奴的性器高高立起来，已经流了水。  
“呵，你的身体很淫荡啊。”  
带着绒毛的棍子向下划过男人的会阴，布鲁斯猛地夹紧两腿，却因为钉子的拉扯只是发出了恼怒的痛呼。  
“是你自己害你自己这样的，不关我事。”  
绒毛恶意地在会阴摩擦，卡尔略微低头看了一下，露出一抹讥讽的笑容。  
“还不是乖乖流水了？已经准备好被操了吗？”  
人类在羞恼之中闭上双眼，如果可以，他真希望能堵上耳朵，不再听这个卡尔·艾尔用最下流的话刺激他的自尊。  
“真是副好身体，一夜，连痕迹都没有。”  
卡尔查看着布鲁斯不停收缩的后穴，玩味地揶揄。  
钉子被拔出来，布鲁斯想挣扎着起身，却因为仍然使不上力气的右臂和左腿失败了。  
这就是神子的卑鄙之处——他治好了自己身上因为强暴造成的伤害，也治好了自己的后穴，唯独骨折的胳膊和腿，他干脆就没管。  
看着人类拖着一条断腿艰难地挪开，卡尔露出得意地笑容。  
“让我操你，我就治好它们。”  
“绝不。”  
男人瞪着水蓝色的漂亮眼睛，咬着牙一字一句地说着。  
“那就不要怪我了。”  
一瞬间，布鲁斯就被按得趴在地上，仍然是可恶的四根钉子，残忍的是卡尔甚至没有按他原本的伤口钉下去，而是又钉穿了其他位置。  
布鲁斯把嘴唇都咬得出了血，硬是一声不吭。  
“你很能忍嘛，嗯？”  
该死的绒毛又一次摩擦着他的后穴，这一次是全方位地，大力地摩擦，很快他的后穴就传来了难忍的刺痛感，夹杂着一阵一阵的瘙痒。  
神子玩够了，这才停下，这时布鲁斯的后穴已经泛起潮红，一些细微的出血使得他本就诱人的后穴更容易勾起神子的色欲。  
那根棍子随后被捅进了布鲁斯的后穴，神子的手法很僵硬，毫无技巧可言，时不时脱离轨道的顶弄让布鲁斯苦不堪言。  
“我从来没玩过男人，不透视可以增加我的新鲜感。”  
他自顾自地解释着，一边把棍子尽量塞进去。  
似乎终于不能再捅了，卡尔这才停下，此时布鲁斯身上已经布满了细密的汗珠，顺着身体淌下来，在地面上留下了潮湿的痕迹。  
棍子开始后退，原本不硬的绒毛突然变得十分刺人。  
在他体内野蛮的开拓让布鲁斯极度的痛苦，棍子所到之处，都被绒毛扎得火辣辣的疼。  
“它们会扎在你里面的软肉上，停留个两三天，如果你现在还不求我，以后的两三天内，你只要走路，里面就会奇痒难忍。”  
“哼……反正……我腿也断了……不需要……”  
“你以为我会让你就这么待着？”  
神子叵测的声音在布鲁斯的耳边炸响。  
可是人类的嘴唇依旧抿得那么紧，一句求饶的话都不肯说。  
神子冷哼一声，把带绒毛的棍子抽出来，带出一点点外翻的软肉。  
他拿了一瓶东西，均匀倒在那根棍子上。  
被打湿的绒毛贴在棍子上，使棍子看起来细了一点——可是仍然有两指半的粗细。  
又是一次粗暴的捅入，这一次更多了液体的冰凉，卡尔在他体内转动着棍子，引得布鲁斯忍不住闷哼出来。  
只抽插了几下，布鲁斯就感觉到了异常。  
反常的热量顺着他的生殖道一路冲到他的小腹，他竟产生了类似热潮的奇特反应。  
“有趣，这催情药，可是只要涂在皮肤上就有效的。”  
卡尔的语气充满了危险。  
布鲁斯感觉到有什么东西淋在他身上了，他闻到了一股香甜得糜烂的气味，知道卡尔已经把他从里到外都用了催情剂。  
太疼了。  
催情剂让他浑身几乎都要被欲火烧尽了，可每一次试图改变姿势，都只会让他徒增一分痛苦。  
钉子拉扯得他皮肉出血，他只能发着抖保持不动，可是药物的作用越来越强大，冲击着他的神智。  
“有趣，你竟能坚持这么久。”  
卡尔心里计算了一下，大概已经有十分钟了，这男人在地上发抖，后穴里不停流出淫液，身下也扩散开一片白浊，可是就是不肯开口服软。  
布鲁斯感觉到神子坐在了他身上，隔着布料，那火热的巨物就戳在他屁股上，紧接着，他闻到一股浓烈的Alpha信息素气味。  
像是夏日里被烈日炙烤得发热的空气，还带着些许麝香味，仔细感受却能嗅到苦涩的气息。  
那信息素压得他喘不过气，很快布鲁斯的Omega信息素也被挑拨出来。  
“你的信息素有股冬天的味道，更像是冰冷的气质……”神子的嘴唇贴上了布鲁斯的耳朵，呼出的气息让他感到危险，“呵，你在被俘前，难道是个贵族吗？”  
身下的男人任凭他怎么挑拨都只是死死咬住嘴唇。  
“呵，竟然还能坚持哈？”  
布鲁斯感觉到钉子被拔掉了，但卡尔压得他动弹不得。  
“那我只好操到你哭了。”  
布料撕开的声音让他几乎绝望，灼热的硬物跳出来拍打在他屁股上，感官都被扩大了数倍。  
又是没有招呼的强行刺入，可是这一次容易了不少。  
催情剂让布鲁斯的内里彻底湿透了。  
“这种假热潮不会玩大你的肚子，放心……”卡尔残忍的声音在他的耳边回荡，“我从来不会留着热潮的Omega活命，听说你们是为了生育后代而生的性别，那就应该是天生的婊子，对吧？”  
耻辱感让布鲁斯攥紧了拳头，眼泪就是不肯流下来，但已经在他眼里打转。  
冲刺开始了。  
依旧毫无章法，让他疼得死去活来，可这一次怎么说也算是做了扩张和润滑，好歹没有撕裂。  
卡尔看着那发红的肉穴每次都会被带出的内里的软肉，眼睛渐渐发红。  
本来被按在地上狠操的布鲁斯突然被立起来，眨眼间就被按在墙上。  
“不！啊！”  
这个姿势让体内的东西深到了极致，正狠狠地戳着他的前列腺凸起。  
布鲁斯勃起了，几乎只是一瞬间，因为疼痛垂软的性器就高高耸立，还抖动着吐出前液。  
神子握住了他的性器，堵住龟头。  
发泄不得的感觉转化成刺痛，在他的龟头上炸开。  
“你会哭着求我。”  
男人的嘴唇发着抖，他已经没有了顶嘴的力气。  
“我的耐心可是有限的，如果你不肯服从，呵呵……”男人危险的声音又一次靠近了，“罗马人明天就会荡平你的国家，我知道你叫布鲁斯·韦恩，你的家人正在想办法乘船到另一块大陆呢……你以为他们能逃多远？”  
“骗……骗人。”  
“骗人？那三个小子似乎一定要把那个老人送走，他们早就急着要回来自投罗网了。”  
说完，卡尔就又开始专心致志地顶弄起身下的玩物，看着布鲁斯的性器胀成紫色，他露出了轻蔑的笑容。  
潜意识里早就预料到自己的身份会泄露，但他没想到神子竟然会有闲心到亲自去调查。  
“你……到底……想干什么？”  
布鲁斯被顶弄得说不出话来，发抖的大腿紧紧贴住了卡尔的，而那条折断的腿则瘫软在地上，若不是被卡尔死死按在墙上，他可能早就倒下去了。  
“只是无聊而已。”  
神子冷冰冰的语气里夹带了空洞的感觉。  
又是几次大力的顶弄，布鲁斯终于承受不住地张开嘴，只剩下最后一点意志让他坚持不要哭出来。  
神子却整个的从他体内退出来了。  
失去刺激的空虚感折磨着布鲁斯，伴随催情药的后劲，让他拼命夹紧大腿。  
冷笑着的神子掰开他的嘴，给他灌下了一种液体。  
浓重的麝香味让他差点呕吐，卡尔一放开手，他就挣扎着退远。  
可是，没有那么容易。  
他被卡尔吊在房间的铁链上，身体不能动。  
神子恶意地分开他的腿，却只摩擦着他大腿内侧的嫩肉，喝下的东西大概是某种春药，布鲁斯的阴茎很快就进一步充血，可是无论他怎么期盼，就是不射精。  
“你不求我，它是永远也不会射的，那药只是引子……只有我才能解除你的痛苦。”  
可是布鲁斯只是闭紧了眼睛，脸色潮红却仍然在忍耐。  
“想清楚，这么做对你没好处，对你的家人……”  
“畜生，你想干什么？”  
一记响亮的耳光打在他脸上，布鲁斯感觉自己一下子晕眩了，眼前的事物都开始模糊不清起来。  
耳朵像聋了一样，嗡嗡的声音盖过了说话声。  
“只要我想，你会眼看着他们死在你眼前。”  
咸湿温热的液体终于流下来，流过布鲁斯的唇角，在他的脸上留下一道清晰的水痕。  
“说啊。”  
嘴唇发着抖，沉默的男奴不愿放下最后一丝倔强。  
“从我这里到他们的所在地只需要一眨眼。”  
“求……”  
“我听不见。”  
“求你……”  
“你说想让我干什么，嗯？”  
“放过……放过我的家人……”  
“还有呢？”  
“我……我给你操。”  
神子的冷笑声几乎穿透布鲁斯的耳膜，巨物再一次插进他的后穴，只戳了他的前列腺凸起一下，他就哭着射得一塌糊涂。  
“那就如你所愿，我会操到你射不出来为止。”  
“为什么……要以……让我们……痛苦为乐？”  
被顶弄得上气不接下气的男人断断续续地从嘴里挤出一句话，就已经再也说不出话来。  
“人类是可恨的生物，你知道的……人性本恶。”  
神子并不反感男人的问题，反而带着一点点愉悦向他解释着，一边不停地抽插，享受Omega紧致的内里带来的快感。  
这一次卡尔折磨了布鲁斯好几个小时，直到最后布鲁斯已经彻底软下来，而卡尔也已经射了布鲁斯一肚子的精液。  
最后把阴茎拔出来的时候，掺着血丝的精液从布鲁斯的后穴一股脑地漏出来，而男人已经失去了意识。  
被放下来时，人类马上就瘫软在地上，哼都没哼一声。  
要不是因为超能力，卡尔会误以为男人已经死了。  
卡尔的眼中闪过一丝犹豫，想起了在他兴致正浓时布鲁斯的一些反应。  
哭泣时的请求仍然在他耳边回荡。  
“求你……放过我的家人……”  
仍然没什么头绪。  
就算自私自利，为达目的不择手段，人类也还是会关心自己的家人的吧，这不是动物本能吗？  
卡尔把倒在地上的男人捞起来，扔到一旁的破床上，开门走了。  
TBC


	3. 困境

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 寻找卡尔弱点的事进程缓慢，布鲁斯却不得不为了罗宾们主动向卡尔示弱了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，小朋友速撤

“你的三个小崽子们现在在我这里。”  
布鲁斯紧闭的双眼一下子瞪大了。  
当下，他正被卡尔按在床铺上，干得直流水——他已经被卡尔囚禁两个星期了，每天卡尔都会准时过来蹂躏他，尤其是前面几天，卡尔用残忍的方法逼着他示弱，用他的家人威胁他，慢慢地他也学会了沉默地妥协卡尔变着法地玩弄。  
但他并不打算就这么放弃，时间不多了，他要尽快搞清楚卡尔的弱点。  
可是直到现在，这件事还毫无头绪。  
上一次卡尔用那个带绒毛的东西捅进他的下体之后，他的胳膊和腿真的被治好了，然后就被迫去做神子的杂役，除了洗衣服，还有一些打扫房间和搬东西的工作。  
这不是最糟糕的，最糟糕的是——如果在他给卡尔打扫房间时卡尔偶然进来，那等待他的就是不可避免的强奸。  
刚刚恢复行动的那几天，他巴不得自己还瘫软在地上，因为留在他身体里的绒毛让他只要迈开腿走一步就奇痒难忍。  
为此也没少遭到级别更高的罗马士兵的毒打，这时神子会在他已经皮开肉绽的时候让士兵停手，说自己会亲自处理，然后把他带走，再然后就是毫不留情地侵犯。  
他的热潮还有几天就要到了，他记得卡尔的话。  
“我绝对不会留热潮期的Omega活命的。”  
再不摸清楚卡尔的弱点，他就只能等死了。  
他试过撬锁逃走——年轻的时候学过一些看家本领，他甚至用上了自己的表演能力，撒谎和演假戏都试过了，但到头来只是失败，然后再被毒打，蹂躏。  
每次在这种情况下动手的都是卡尔，因为自己唯独逃不过他的眼睛。  
“你……嗯……你答应过……嗯啊……放过我的家人……”  
“是啊，可是他们要自投罗网，我有什么办法？”卡尔一边加快了顶弄的速度，一边对布鲁斯说。  
身下的男人突然剧烈挣扎起来，让神子有点措手不及。  
几日以来，他不是已经学乖了吗？  
一记响亮的巴掌打在布鲁斯的屁股上，接着就是卡尔威胁的语气。  
“你再敢反抗一下，我就把他们交给罗马人杀了。”  
果然，听了这个，男人真的停止了挣扎，任由卡尔顶弄他。  
神子愉快地进行自己最后的工作，把精液射进布鲁斯肚子里了事，然后放开了男奴的腰。  
布鲁斯向前软倒在床上，卡尔却听见了细小的啜泣声。  
今天也尽兴了。  
把一些药品放在床铺上之后，卡尔站起来就要走。  
一只手抓住了他的脚腕，卡尔转头，看见布鲁斯竟挣扎着从床上下来，跪在他面前。  
“放过他们……”  
灌满精液的肚子还是鼓胀的，男人显然已经没什么力气了，但握住自己脚腕的手仍然那么紧。  
“你觉得我们中谁是主宰？”  
卡尔盯着布鲁斯，直到对方的头垂下去，不敢直视。  
“你凭什么认为我会答应你？”  
他看见布鲁斯的肩膀开始剧烈地抖动起来，啜泣声渐渐入耳。  
“我……我给你操……我再也不反抗了……”  
“这可是你说的，你那几个小崽子敢再跑回来，我绝不会留他们的性命。”  
“不……不会的，就……就说我……死了。”  
男人又重新抬头，用央求的眼神看着神子，眼泪也止不住地流下来。  
那眼神让卡尔一瞬间有所触动——他不算陌生这种眼神，即使已经时隔多年。  
“那我就答应你——不过，你必须给我老老实实地做你的杂役，我想操你就操你。”  
布鲁斯点点头，眼泪像断了线的珠子。  
卡尔把布鲁斯踢到一旁，就走了。  
那三个男孩配合得相当好，如果不是因为他是氪星人，恐怕真的会有麻烦。  
不知道他们从哪儿打听到布鲁斯曾经被送到自己这里来，但是——就如布鲁斯所愿，编个理由说他已经死了吧。  
布鲁斯在自己简陋的房间里不安了一整天，卡尔告诉他不准出来露面，他也明白是怎么回事。  
他答应了自己会谎称自己已经死了的。  
傍晚，房间的门终于开了，布鲁斯看到卡尔走进来。  
他便脱下自己的白袍，趴在床上，闭上了眼睛。  
已经答应了不能反抗，要主动给他操的。  
还是想办法趁机问问孩子们怎么样了。  
卡尔坐到他旁边，伸出手玩弄他的屁股。  
几天的连续蹂躏，布鲁斯的身体已经敏感到仅仅是这样的玩弄就要流水了。  
“他们不是你的亲生孩子。”  
“嗯……啊……哈……是我……是我收养的。”  
卡尔的一根手指头伸进了他的后穴，布鲁斯呻吟着回答。  
“收养他们做什么？”  
“我……没有父母……不想……让他们也……”  
卡尔抽出了手指。  
“你是个怪人。”  
他歪着头看着趴在床上的布鲁斯，伸手捏住对方的下巴，把他拉到眼前。  
男人双眼禁闭，因为畏惧而颤抖。  
“睁眼，看着我。”  
睫毛抖动了两下，布鲁斯睁开眼睛——那眼睛因为连日来的折磨和蹂躏布满了血丝，但纯净的蓝色仍然让它们不失美感。  
“你说的是实话？那那个老人呢？”  
“……是我的管家。”  
“管家？”神子嗤笑了一声，“仆人？还是什么？”  
“……他……他养我长大的……他是朋友，不是仆人。”  
似乎没看出他有撒谎的迹象，卡尔放开了他的下巴。  
布鲁斯揉揉还有些发疼的下巴，试探的目光投向了卡尔。  
“他……他们呢？”  
“谁们？”  
神子明明知道布鲁斯的意思，却还是假装一无所知的样子。  
“你骗我，你答应了我要放过他们的！”  
男人扑上来想掐住卡尔的脖子，但却被神子死死抓住了手腕，吃痛地咧嘴。  
“为什么不先考虑一下你自己还能不能活着呢，还敢挑战我？”  
结结实实的拳头打在他胸口上，布鲁斯竟被闷出了一口血。  
“我早就知道活不成了……”  
布鲁斯用最后的倔强瞪视着不可冒犯的神，事到如今他已经把生死都放在一边了——如果连罗宾都死了，他苟活也没什么意义。  
出乎意料，神子没有再动粗。  
“被送到竞技场去了，凭他们活下来没问题的。”  
布鲁斯眼里一瞬间燃起了一丝希望。  
在竞技场！男孩们还有希望逃走的。  
几个小时又在神子的蹂躏中度过了，但这一次卡尔允许他趁没人的时候到水池清理。  
尽管水池的水冰凉冰凉的，刺激得皮肤很不舒服，布鲁斯也仍然珍惜难得能用水清理的机会——平时他都是只能尽量抠着后穴把精液控出来，也根本流不尽，到了早晨身体很不舒服还是要去工作。  
后来几天，神子没再光顾，布鲁斯听说卡尔忙于和罗马人的事务，想办法得知一些卡尔的弱点的事又不得不放一放了。  
他没敢再逃走，因为罗宾们还在罗马人手里。  
热潮的日期越来越临近了，布鲁斯开始有些焦躁，表面上他仍然顺从，但是他已经开始计划如何才能逃走并且不连累罗宾。  
可是卡尔没告诉他罗宾们到底被送到了哪个竞技场。  
问了很多其他的奴隶，也都摇头说不知道。  
“你是说那天闯进来的那三个年轻人？后来一直没听说他们的消息——怎么，他们是你什么人？”  
布鲁斯只好摇摇头，说只是好奇而已。  
这天早上一起床，他就觉得有些不对劲。  
他知道自己躲不过去，热潮就要来了——没有抑制剂，他知道后果可能有多严重，他的死期可能要到了。  
趁着没人注意，他用池塘里的冷水弄湿了他的袍里，祈祷能靠这种冰冷潮湿的感觉安然度过热潮。  
他还不能死……因为，他还要想办法救走罗宾，如果能亲眼看到男孩们离开，他死了也没有关系。  
那之后他希望能有人反抗，打败罗马人的残暴统治，恢复他的国家。  
最好是在阿福去世之前，老人还能回来这里安度晚年。  
还有被囚禁，沦为奴隶甚至是性奴的他的同胞们——尽管他的国家待他刻薄，但是总有大多数人是无辜的，他们应该回到家乡，过自由的生活。  
生为贵族并没有带给他多少名誉或荣耀，父母横死在他眼前，凶手逃匿，可人们从此却对他指指点点，说他是不能和亲人在一起的，受诅咒的人。  
尽管如此，长大成人的他还是凭自己的努力获得了人们的尊敬，当然——还有无止尽的流言蜚语。  
比如，布鲁斯·韦恩这块肥肉到底会落到谁的口中。  
人们不知道在夜晚他会戴着面具行动，惩恶扬善，那面具和一袭黑衣让人们想到了蝙蝠。  
明面上，布鲁斯·韦恩是富有谋略的人才，每当重大的战役他都会参与谋划。  
绝不会有人知道这个柔弱的Omega其实有一副吃了多年辛苦才练就的堪比Alpha的身体。  
然而，白天的劳动还是让热潮开始渐渐占据了他的整个腹部，等到他开始打扫卡尔的房间时，他已经是迫不及待地从沾了水的湿布里挤出水来顺着自己的衣领一路流下去。  
在有人的地方他实在不能做这种事。  
卡尔粗暴地踢开门的时候，布鲁斯正站在窗台上，擦窗户。  
热潮让他很容易出汗，也很容易疲劳，最终使他工作的速度大大的减慢了。  
一股浓重的酒味飘进了布鲁斯的鼻孔，他不敢回头看卡尔一眼。  
完蛋了。  
“你，下来。”  
醉醺醺的口吻仍然不容置疑。  
窗台上的人迟迟没有动静，这惹恼了神子。  
“下来，到这儿来。”  
语气里充满了威胁。  
布鲁斯慢慢从窗台上下来，走到卡尔面前，低垂着头不去看那双醉眼。  
房间里安静得只有他们的呼吸声。  
一只手扳起他的脸，他于是不得不直视此时眼里还有些充血的卡尔。  
醉醺醺的气息和Alpha的信息素混杂着向他袭来，他的腿间开始潮湿。  
“你发情了。”  
布鲁斯的身体一颤，知道自己完蛋了。  
听见卡尔的话一点也不像是喝醉酒不清醒的样子，他就知道自己在劫难逃。  
看着布鲁斯颤抖着闭上眼睛，卡尔的脸上露出一丝玩味的笑容。  
“觉得我会杀了你吗？”  
布鲁斯紧闭双眼，等着卡尔拧断他的脖子。  
可首先感觉到的却是身上奴隶的袍子被脱下，火热的嘴唇流连着他的喉结。  
后穴分泌的水顺着他的腿流下来。  
“我改变主意了，你活下来，我需要一个后代。”  
热气喷在布鲁斯的脖颈上，却让他不寒而栗。  
“为……为什么是我？”  
“因为，我不想和罗马人有瓜葛……”男人似乎真的喝醉了，像是在表达某种感情，“而且我……”  
Alpha的嘴唇压上来，布鲁斯被酒气和信息素的味道冲得头晕目眩，就被压倒在床上。  
卡尔的眼中却有一瞬间闪现出思绪。  
那句话，他没有说完。  
而且我不觉得你该死。  
TBC


	4. 忍耐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯真的怀孕了，可种种现实让他不得不忍受巨大的屈辱和冷落，更不要说顺利生产之后的事情了。

布鲁斯看着怀中哭泣不止的男婴，深感无力。  
每天连肚子都填不饱，更不要说是奶水，他真恨不得把血都喂给这个嗷嗷待哺的孩子。  
他的奶水才勉强喂了孩子六个月就没有了，胸也恢复了原来的样子，因为饥饿和给孩子提供营养，他快速地消瘦下来。  
卡尔很少来看他，偶尔过来也会带来些吃的，但是他即使再怎么节省，也不能撑多久。  
没有任何人知道他怀孕的事，因为这件事不能被别人知道。  
在罗马人的暗示下，卡尔和一个罗马贵族订婚了，所以那天卡尔喝得酩酊大醉后，又回来把他标记了。  
那时候的卡尔半醉半醒，真的动了要让他怀孕的心思，也确实播了很多次种。  
之后卡尔似乎也感觉到不妙了，让他在自己的腺体上贴一个东西，别人看上去就好像他的腺体被人破坏了一样。  
卡尔让他自己找地方藏起来不准出来，他也照做了，期间有一段时间卡尔会过来给他些吃的，后来就干脆不来看他了。  
唯一的进展就是，卡尔的语气对他相对缓和了些，但是仍然带着浓烈的戒心和命令。  
说到底，他们之间的关系，不过只是这个后代而已。  
还在怀孕的时候，卡尔就曾经冷漠地对他说过——  
“要是有被发现的可能，就不要了。”  
布鲁斯看看自己已经鼓胀起来的肚子和变得柔软的胸，摇摇头，心里却在滴血。  
“你不是说不想和罗马人有瓜葛吗……他是你解决问题的办法。”  
卡尔用异样的眼神看了布鲁斯一眼，不置可否，但再也没跟他说过打孩子的事。  
卡尔醉酒时说了很多醉话，有道是酒后吐真言，布鲁斯多少知道了一些事。  
原来罗马人要他和贵族订婚，就是为了要有一个更受罗马人控制的——神的后代。  
他想知道罗马人到底是怎么控制他的，可是这件事即使是醉酒的卡尔也不提一个字。  
明天刚好有一场大型宴会，罗马人喜欢趁机炫耀财富，这一次当然也不例外——宴会上会出现很多平常难得一见的食物。  
布鲁斯低头看看自己干瘪的胸——现在只有还异常胀大的乳头表示他是一个正在带孩子的Omega。  
把孩子自己留在这间简陋的小破房不是一个明智的决定，但是考虑到平常这里无人问津，他决定赌一把。  
他很早就起床了，用一块长布把自己的胸束紧，才穿上奴隶的袍子——这样就没人能看出他体型上的异样了。  
缺乏营养让他瘦了不少，躲在人堆里也很难引人注目了。  
躲了六个月，终于能出来透透气了——虽然是逼不得已要出来填饱肚子，他还是多少心情好了一点。  
毕竟，最艰难的时候已经过去了。  
卡尔没有在他生产的时候出现，他只能自己找些简陋的工具，强忍疼痛生下孩子。  
整个过程相当煎熬，他昏过去几次，折腾了好几个小时，才终于生下一个健康的男婴，还要竖起耳朵，生怕有人听见声音过来。  
第二天，卡尔来了，他吃了一顿久违的饱饭，卡尔还带给他一些药品。  
卡尔的药很神奇，他很快就恢复了。  
布鲁斯不断地给宴席的客人们端上一个个叫不出名字的菜品，然后和众多奴隶一起站在一旁。  
卡尔似乎注意到他了，但是并没有正眼看他——布鲁斯注意到卡尔身旁衣着华丽的罗马女人，猜到这该是卡尔的配偶。

罗马人一边用餐一边谈笑，很快地上就掉了很多食物残渣——按道理，奴隶们应该要马上去打扫那些残渣。  
布鲁斯马上就钻在桌子下面，把食物残渣收起来，他卷起自己的袍子，把掉下来的零碎都放在袍子里。  
很快他就装了不少的分量，从桌子底下钻出来，快步离开了。  
到了安静一些的地方，他才蹲在地上把收起来的食物残渣抓起来，狼吞虎咽。  
难得能吃到一点点肉皮，满嘴都是香味。  
照这样下去，孩子过两天就又有奶水了。  
他很快就吃完了那些东西，说是不少分量，其实也就是几口，布鲁斯希望宴席能进行得久一些。  
他又回到后厨，继续端菜。  
一盘烤肉被放在他手上，布鲁斯闻到香味，眼睛都憋红了。  
看左右无人，他马上拿起一块塞进嘴里。  
啊，好香啊！  
布鲁斯想起了从前和平时，阿福给他做的菜。  
眼泪模糊了视线，他吸溜了一下鼻子，就要去给客人们端菜。  
“大胆的贱民，敢偷吃客人们的菜！”  
一个罗马士兵气势汹汹地走过来，拎起他的衣领。  
一盘肉都被打翻掉在地上，布鲁斯想逃跑，却没能成功，反而被士兵打了两嘴巴。  
“还敢反抗？”  
心中警铃大作，饿了很久的身体也没什么力气，他只能给士兵连拖带拽地带到宴席的众人面前。  
“这个贱东西偷吃了要给客人的菜，按律应该要重罚！”  
卡尔应该已经察觉到异样了，此时已经站在桌席前面。  
“我来处理，让客人专心吃饭。”  
说着，卡尔恶狠狠地瞪着他。  
“你偷吃了多少？这桌上的，你有没有偷吃？”  
布鲁斯摇摇头。  
“是真话吗？撒谎小心割了你的舌头！”  
布鲁斯马上点点头。  
“他们第一次上菜的时候我有特意留心过，各位大可以继续享用，他的确只偷吃了一道菜——而且已经被打翻了。”  
众人互相交换了一下眼神，又继续大动食指起来。  
“请容我失陪，教训一下我的奴隶。”  
说着，卡尔带着布鲁斯飞走了。  
布鲁斯被丢回了那间破房子，孩子已经醒了，正在嚎啕大哭。  
他马上走过去把孩子抱起来，三下五除二露出胸脯给孩子喂奶。  
孩子叼住乳头，马上用力吮吸，可是他哪有什么奶水？很快吮吸就变成了啃咬。  
“我告诉过你现在不准出来见人。”  
布鲁斯沉默不语。  
“为什么违抗我的安排？”  
回答卡尔的仍然是沉默，很快男婴吃不到东西，就放开乳头嚎啕大哭。  
布鲁斯轻拍着男婴，低声地哄着他，甚至没抬头看一眼卡尔。  
“不要挑战我的耐性，否则……”  
卡尔一把夺过男婴，瞪视着布鲁斯，受惊的孩子马上又开始新一轮的嚎啕大哭。  
布鲁斯的嘴角抽搐了一下，眼泪从眼角滑落。  
“他没有奶水了，我肚子饿……”  
男婴被还给布鲁斯，卡尔的神色似乎有些犹豫。  
“在这儿等着！”  
卡尔一眨眼就不见了，过了一会儿又回来，给他带来了一整只烤鸡。  
布鲁斯狼吞虎咽地吃着，丝毫没注意到卡尔看他的眼神。  
卡尔不明白为什么每次这个男人都能让他有一点点动摇，他只好强行把原因总结为“性吸引力”。  
可是他貌美如花的妻子却让他丝毫提不起兴趣来，他每次只要略动手脚，就可以保证他妻子不会怀孕。  
他才不想看着自己的儿子或者女儿完全站在罗马人那边。  
很快一整只鸡都被布鲁斯吃光了，男人坐在床上，沉吟片刻。  
“谢谢。”  
卡尔用惊异的神情看着布鲁斯——这男人从来没对任何人说过类似的话。  
男婴勉强被布鲁斯哄睡了，卡尔听见了一声低不可闻的叹息。  
“以后你去送我们的食物。”  
丢下一句话，卡尔转身走了。  
布鲁斯呆呆地看着卡尔离开，感觉自己的机会快到了。  
哪怕让他放松一点戒心也好，他想逃走。  
男孩们杳无音信，布鲁斯甚至不知道他们是不是逃走了，还是在一次角斗中不小心被杀了。  
每次都只好安慰自己说——不会的，他们都是英勇善战的好手。  
第二天，奶水真的来了，布鲁斯很高兴孩子终于吸了个饱，甚至来不及感觉一下被孩子啃咬得出血的乳头。  
他按照卡尔的要求，去后厨给卡尔和他的妻子端食物。  
卡尔打翻了一盘奶酪在地上，吓了他妻子一跳。  
“没想到你也会不小心打翻盘子啊！”女人开玩笑地嘲笑了一句，朝低头站在一边的布鲁斯摆摆手，“过来过来，把这个打扫干净。”  
布鲁斯马上走过去把地上的奶酪捡起来，走了。  
卡尔是故意的，那奶酪是给他的。  
他马上找了个没人的地方把奶酪吃掉了，心想这下孩子的奶水终于有着落了。  
不知道为什么心里对卡尔产生了一点点感激之情。  
“我怎么看你有点眼熟？”  
再回去时，那个罗马女人突然皱着眉头对布鲁斯说。  
男人僵住了，低垂的头不敢抬起。  
“抬起头来。”  
布鲁斯知道没法违抗，只好抬起头。  
“怎么是你？！”  
女人回头看了一眼卡尔。  
“昨天不是惩罚他了吗？是谁这么蠢还安排他来送饭？”  
卡尔沉默不语，假装一无所知地耸耸肩。  
“是Omega吗？”  
看见男奴点点头，女人顿时怒从心起。  
“你是不是就惦记着他们那些漂亮脸蛋儿？我难道还不如那些贱民吗？”  
“我没有，”卡尔说着，把布鲁斯拽到女人面前，“这个腺体被破坏了。”  
女人狐疑地看了一眼布鲁斯脖颈上的伤疤，终于不说话了。  
“那你有没有用你的脏手偷拿我们的食物，嗯？！”  
布鲁斯摇摇头。  
“说话！”  
“没……没有。”  
“这次就算了，下次敢再犯，叫他们打断你的狗腿！”  
一天过后，布鲁斯带回了一个鸡腿。  
是前两天的剩饭，被扔在剩饭桶里，他翻了半天，才找到这么一只能咽得下去的。  
卡尔没有再打翻什么盘子，看样子似乎是不想引起妻子的怀疑。  
今天受到了很多羞辱，那女人甚至用烂苹果扔他。  
“这个人承受能力很强，他不会跑去做别的杂役的，给我们送餐的奴隶都去干重活了，你不觉得这是因为你太刻薄了吗？”  
卡尔有些不悦地看着那个女人，这才让她收敛了一点。  
但在他收拾后厨的时候，那女人还是进来，把变质的橄榄油淋在他身上。  
“你们Omega都是婊子，卡尔几乎不收Omega的奴隶的，我警告你不要对他有什么非分之想。”  
布鲁斯脱了衣服，觉得身上还是一股奇怪的油味。  
这个样子孩子不会喜欢的，他想了想，只好半夜的时候等人都睡着了，去水坑里洗一下了。  
吃了鸡腿，他用一块布擦擦嘴，看孩子睡得正香，才有些放心。  
一离开后厨他就回来看看孩子怎么样了，帮男婴换尿布，一天下来地上也堆了一堆脏尿布。  
半夜，布鲁斯打起精神，拿着孩子的尿布和染污的衣服去了后院荒废的水坑——一场雨之后里面就会有很多水，刚好水坑是由石头砌的，里面的水还算干净。  
正是秋天，深夜的水冰冷刺骨，布鲁斯咬着牙在里面洗了个澡，又把那些衣物洗干净，这才离开水坑。  
暗处有个悬停在空中的人影沉默地看着他。  
那正是卡尔，碰巧因为夜里有些烦躁不太能入睡，就在院子里散心。  
见布鲁斯湿漉漉地走了，卡尔靠近了水坑。  
水坑里洋溢着一股奇怪的味道，他皱紧了眉头。  
勉强忍着厌恶之情，卡尔伸手触碰了一下水池的水，感觉到了那冰冷的温度。  
回想了一下，好像临近傍晚的时候他妻子去了后厨一趟。  
这女人一向嫌弃后厨的油腻味道，卡尔想到她多半是冲着布鲁斯去的。  
心中竟然有一点恼火的感觉。  
罗马人的隔离工作做得很好，卡尔几乎不可能和别的奴隶有什么身体接触，他妻子就像是罗马人的耳目一样地盯着他。  
他知道那是为什么——因为他一直不肯让那个罗马女人怀孕。  
罗马人的如意算盘不就是想让他的血统被紧紧抓在他们的手心里吗？好啊，他偏不。  
蓝眼转了转，卡尔不动声色地离开了荒废的后院。  
TBC


	5. 生存竞争

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在后厨度过了一段屈辱不堪的日子之后，布鲁斯被卡尔指定为艾尔家的竞技场角斗士。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有NC17，小朋友速撤

布鲁斯把自己的护具擦干净，又低下头来审视自己的伤口。  
一道触目惊心的伤疤就开在他的上腹部，从场上退下来之后他就用特制的灰止了血。  
今天是全胜。  
角斗士都是不停参加战斗的，遇到的人也都是优秀的，经过高强度训练的角斗士，所以全胜的日子并不多。  
今天会有奖励，他的男孩可以吃一顿好饭了。  
由于从前连食物都要费心的艰苦岁月，他甚至顾不上给孩子起个名字，等到男孩开始牙牙学语时，他才给男孩起了个正经的名字。  
给他起名叫安德鲁，在这种地方姓氏不重要，更何况他们都是贱民。  
安德鲁在长身体，现在已经四岁了。  
在夹缝中生长的男孩很清楚在神族的庭院里的游戏规则，每天只在没人的时候在荒废的后院透透气，其余的时间全都偷偷待在他们的破房子里。  
来当角斗士不仅仅是卡尔的指定，也是他心里所期盼的。  
这几年，布鲁斯试过用各种方法撬开卡尔的嘴，但是都不成功，再加上罗马女人对卡尔看得越来越紧，他们见面的机会更是寥寥无几。  
直到现在，卡尔给他安排了一个训练的房间，作为角斗士的所有者，他有权过来巡视。  
最重要的是，罗马女人已经把注意力从他身上移开了——比起一个贱民，她还有大把的其他对象可以怀疑。  
唯独，那罗马女人掌管着他的伙食，吃的都只是一个人的分量，布鲁斯还要从这里面分出一半给安德鲁。  
吃不饱成了家常便饭的时候，布鲁斯渐渐学会了忍耐。  
没人见过安德鲁，他可以多受委屈，男孩不能。  
只要有一天下来是全胜，那女人就会给他奖励——足够他吃饱，也足够安德鲁吃饱，而且都是很好的食物。  
第一次上竞技场，他输了五场之后在观众的嘘声中等到了卡尔的审判——当然是让他活下来。  
回去之后罗马女人便因为脸上无光和卡尔翻了脸。  
“养这么个废人有什么用？不如低价卖了再买个优秀的，就算腺体坏了，他也还是Omega！”  
说着，还兜头浇了他一盆冷水。  
“你等着吧，他只是需要调整——以后你会改观的。”  
卡尔应该非常不悦，但只是这么对他的妻子说。  
那天他浑身的伤被卡尔的药治好了，虽然没有吃的，但是卡尔给他带了一些。  
藏在给他送护具的车上，卡尔则若无其事地在护具送到之后到了这里。  
“这给孩子吃。”  
于是那天的安德鲁仍然吃了一顿饱饭。  
男孩从来都不会挨饿，因为布鲁斯永远会给他带来丰盛的食物。  
当高强度的训练让他的身体渐渐恢复原来的状态之后，布鲁斯的战绩堪称辉煌。  
几乎最多只输两场，还时不常地会有像今天这样的全胜局。  
少不了要受伤流血，但每次都能靠角斗士的一些特殊的配方或者是卡尔送来的药品撑过去。  
现在正是赛季，罗马人不停地举办大型的庆典，角斗一天连着一天，他不是很有时间陪他的男孩。  
通常不角斗的时候，他要么是有半天的训练就可以回自己的破房子里待着，要么就是回来当当杂役，他通常会选择当杂役——虽然没有固定的饭食提供，但是他很难得能坐下来给孩子好好讲讲那些久远的神话。  
而且他还可以陪男孩在外面透透气——趁没人的时候。  
他把男孩打理得很好，孩子长得有点像卡尔，这让他有点担心会有人无意中看见安德鲁。  
他把留给安德鲁的食物小心包好——烹调精美的肉食一大部分都留给了孩子，男人总是很为安德鲁的成长着想。  
角斗士的消息比起普通的奴隶要灵通一点点，可是他仍然对于卡尔的弱点一无所知——是啊，神族的弱点连一般的罗马公民都不知道，贱民又怎么会知道？  
门却开了，卡尔跌跌撞撞地走进来——一看就是喝醉了酒。  
布鲁斯和卡尔之间总是不能正常交流的，卡尔会给他一些及时的救助，但那神的语气听起来是那么遥不可及。  
只有醉酒的时候才能暂时缩短他们之间的距离。  
卡尔很少会醉酒，今天的情况可以说很特殊。  
男人走到一半，却又停下，转身把门关好。  
醉酒的男人身上还带着Alpha浓厚的气味，似乎因为酒精的作用比往日更苦涩，还带了一些灼烫火辣的气息。  
布鲁斯毫无征兆地被扑倒在地上，男人开始脱他的战衣。  
“等……等等……你喝醉了。”  
慌乱之下，布鲁斯寄希望于卡尔仅存的理智。  
但是——没有用的，很快他就变得一丝不挂。  
卡尔极少和他性爱，因为罗马人给他的配偶，他几乎被监视起来了。  
偶有两次，还是因为那罗马女人暂时不在。  
也许卡尔只是因为他们的孩子，谁知道呢，每一次卡尔都不会征求他的同意，动作也很不熟练，每次都会把他疼得哭着求饶。  
男人用两根手指头给他简单地做了个扩张，就把自己的硬热插进去。  
早年被调教的身体现在仍然能很快就有所反应，大概是出于自我保护的机制——布鲁斯的后穴马上分泌了淫液。  
但这一次的卡尔似乎和以前不大一样，也许是醉酒的原因，也或许是什么别的原因，布鲁斯竟没有感觉到过分的疼痛，卡尔的力道似乎不是很大，也没有像以前那样粗暴地乱撞一气。  
Omega的本能就是迎合Alpha在他们身上做的一切——当然是标记了他们的Alpha，这个本能似乎是布鲁斯也逃不过的，很快他就呻吟着向后，屁股紧紧贴住了卡尔的胯骨。  
这是他第一次享受性爱的过程，卡尔在他身上亲吻，流连他伤痕累累的身体，轻轻嗫咬他的腺体周围，爱抚他，有一瞬间布鲁斯以为从前的一切不过是一场噩梦。  
腿间粘腻的水声也让他有些意识昏沉，无意中竟和卡尔接吻。  
但他很快就清醒过来，危机感让他不得不保持警惕。  
“唔嗯……卡……主……主人……快停下……哈啊……会被……发现……”  
快感席卷着他，让他几次都几乎要沉沦，直到他终于忍不住射出来。  
他的脑袋嗡嗡叫着，一片空白，卡尔却拔出了性器，接着就是微凉的精液射在他屁股上。  
这再一次唤醒了布鲁斯昏沉的头脑，他伸手抓过刚刚被卡尔从身上剥下的衣服。  
急于收拾残局的心情战胜了所有的疑问——他甚至怀疑刚刚在和他欢爱的人根本不是卡尔，但他根本来不及想为什么。  
直到他匆匆穿上衣服，正要清理地上的体液时，猛然看到醉醺醺的Alpha在落泪。  
布鲁斯僵住了。  
“你逃走吧，带着……他。”  
卡尔这才发现自己连孩子的名字都不知道，只有过数面之缘。  
“怎么逃？”  
这时候，布鲁斯反而想知道卡尔到底是怎么想的了。  
他从来没见过那个神哭泣。  
“趁我还没死，逃走吧。”  
“死？”  
角斗士伸手按了一下腹部——刚刚的性爱让他的新伤口又流血了。  
“她给我下了药，现在他们终于得逞了。”  
卡尔的眼泪开始止不住地流下来，布鲁斯未曾想过一个被现实击垮的神子会如此脆弱。  
“什么人能杀死你？”  
“罗马人。”  
“他们不想要让你帮他们征服所有的大陆吗？怎么会杀你？”  
“只要我的血脉传给罗马人——我就没有用了。”  
布鲁斯一时陷入沉默，不知道该怎么说。  
不知道为什么，他有点不太想逃走了。  
“他们怎么杀你？”  
卡尔似乎犹豫了一下，醉眼朦胧地抬头看了他一眼，随即苦笑。  
“告……告诉你也无妨……”卡尔的舌头似乎有点打结，他穿好衣服，晃晃悠悠地站起来，又倒下了。  
“我的身体里，有一个封闭的盒子，罗马人在上面布置了机关，开关就在罗马高层的手里，只要盒子的四个面都打开，我最多能坚持五分钟。”  
“那盒子里装了什么？”  
“氪石……磨成的粉末，我从三岁开始就被他们抓在手心里了。”  
布鲁斯有些疑惑，他不知道氪石是什么东西，但他还是赶快清理掉地上的污迹。  
“氪石长什么样？”  
“是绿色的……石头，我只要一靠近它，就会很难受，它可以轻易破坏我的皮肤，身体，就算不在我体内，长时间暴露在氪石环境下，我也会死。”  
“快走吧，别让别人发现你在这里……”  
布鲁斯想把卡尔扶起来，却被卡尔阻止了。  
“她用了你的汗液，优秀的角斗士汗液可以当做催情剂，现在她知道她已经成功了，就不再会管我了。”  
“你怎么知道她一定会怀孕？”  
“我知道……因为我的能力，可我已经无力挽回了，”卡尔似乎有些酒醒了，从地上站起来，“逃走吧，趁现在，以后他长大了可以保护你，永远也别回来了。”  
“那他们什么时候会对你动手？”  
“等孩子出生，我可以最后看他一眼。”  
“那就是说还有好几个月。”  
“没有用的，我逃不掉……罗马高层有很多密使分布在各处，很多我都不知道身份，他们都有那个开关，只要我有动静，他们随时都可以触发机关……”  
“从哪儿可以得到氪石？”  
卡尔看着布鲁斯，半晌又摇摇头。  
“没可能的……”  
“告诉我。”  
“在罗马高级官员的身上都有这种挂饰……”  
“让我试一试，给我几个月的时间。”  
“就算拿到了又能怎么样？”  
“我会做手术。”  
布鲁斯最终说服了卡尔，刚好罗马人的年度盛会就要开始了，只要他能坚持到最后，就有机会和高级的罗马官员对战，并且有机会让罗马官员亲自授予勋章，那是和罗马高层接触的大好机会，他可以趁机偷走某个高层的挂饰。  
他想好了，即使他没成功，他还可以劝卡尔把他卖掉，卖给高级官员，然后想办法偷走官员身上的氪石挂饰。  
这天卡尔跟他说了很多，他终于了解到了卡尔的过去。  
和他一样不堪的过去。  
正如布鲁斯猜测的那样，他不属于这个世界，属于一个叫氪星的世界。  
他的祖父母和父母一起到了这个地方，他们是氪星唯一的幸存者。  
罗马人用了200年的时间想办法让氪星人听从了他们的掌控，原本来到地球的他们只是想继续过安定的生活，可罗马人利用他们的愿望把他们一步步欺骗到了一个陷阱里。  
卡尔的祖父母作为试验品被折磨致死，罗马人才终于找到了控制氪星人的诀窍，而那时的卡尔已经有三岁了。  
为了永绝后患，罗马人把他同样被囚禁在氪石房间的双亲杀死了。  
三岁的卡尔是被奴隶们养大的，但是奴隶们都是战俘，本来就痛恨罗马人，又很惧怕卡尔身上的潜能，于是每次幼小的卡尔只要出现情绪波动，奴隶们就把氪石放在他旁边，即使他因为身体不适呕吐也没有一点同情心。  
六岁时卡尔已经变得冷漠无情，他不能表达自己的情感，因为那会给他自己惹麻烦。  
然后罗马人给他植入了那个盒子，从此他成了罗马人的筹码。  
他痛恨所有的人类，因此他听从了罗马人的调遣，杀死了很多战俘，罗马人因为他的能力又对他产生了畏惧心理，很多高层甚至随身佩戴氪石以防不测。  
他就是这样痛苦地活到现在，在罗马人眼里他也不过就是和其他人一样的凶狠毒辣，可是真实情况却根本不是这样。  
卡尔醉醺醺地承认，他是想利用布鲁斯给他生的孩子摆脱罗马人的控制，但是他那时就已经看出了布鲁斯的不同。  
布鲁斯让他第一次意识到原来人类并不全是残忍冷血的，只是他的大脑一直在麻痹自己。  
这将会是一次大冒险，布鲁斯很清楚。  
但是他愿意去做。  
TBC


	6. 角斗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 角斗场上，布鲁斯认出了对面的对手，正是罗宾，戴着面具的他选择了失败。

布鲁斯醒来时，看见卡尔坐在他身边。  
“你做了危险的事。”  
卡尔的语气冷冰冰的，却掩饰不住那种焦躁和恼火。  
布鲁斯沉默不语。  
“你是故意的。”  
男人仍然不说话，眼神暂时转移开了。  
“你为什么要这么做？”  
卡尔的声音里带上了愤怒的成分。  
“对不起。”  
重伤让布鲁斯说一句话都困难，接下来也不可能再参加赛事了——这和他从前的赛事不一样，只要输一局，就会失去晋级的机会。  
卡尔的眼睛瞪大了，用不可名状的眼神看着布鲁斯。  
“我没能……把氪石拿到手……”  
只说了一句话，布鲁斯的胸口上的伤就又裂开了，血流出来，浸湿他的衣襟。  
卡尔走过去给他止血，悲从中来。  
“我不在乎你能不能拿到氪石，你不需要道歉。”  
“我本来……能赢的……”  
“我只想知道你为什么要输给他！”  
布鲁斯的嘴角向上勾了一下。  
“你可能……已经不记得他了。”  
“我认得他？”  
“你……还记得……来救我的……年轻人吗？”  
卡尔的瞳孔猛地收缩了一下，记忆回到了他的脑中。  
“我……我不知道……他的主人，会不会……因为他输了……就……”布鲁斯的嗓音嘶哑，每说一个词都耗尽了浑身的力气，“我不能……他还年轻……”  
卡尔默然，他还能说什么呢？  
这就是人类，尽管不乏奸邪狡诈之徒，但他们中仍然有人有舍己为人的胸怀和无私的爱心。  
“我……什么时候……会……恢复？”  
“氪星药可以在一个星期之内让你恢复。”  
卡尔看着布鲁斯，突然有些释然。  
无所谓，至少他的家人还能逃走——他妻子怀孕六个月了，肚子鼓胀，情绪烦躁，也根本顾不上其他的事情。  
“等你好了，我会想办法把你送走——就说你被我卖了。”  
“不……”  
重伤的男人嘴唇翕动着，似乎有什么重要的事要说。  
“你必须带安德鲁离开，只有这一种选择。”  
“不……我……还有办法……”  
“我们时间不多了，趁我还能帮得上忙——”  
“把我……卖给一个……高级官员，若你能办到……就是帮忙。”  
说完话，男人好像已经耗光了所有的力气，喘息着闭上眼睛。  
“不。”  
卡尔摇着头，冰冷的泪水已经滑过他棱角分明的脸颊。  
他绝不会让布鲁斯冒这个险。  
为了他这个残暴的神？不值得。  
“只要不是你在看守我……我可以办到任何事。”  
男人已经疲惫到极点，竟沉沉睡去了。  
卡尔的眼泪终于像决堤的洪水，涌出他的眼眶。  
这是他清醒时第一次落泪，六个月前，是他在醉酒时第一次落泪，也是他人生中第一次落泪。  
泪眼朦胧中，他仍然不忘拿起旁边的药膏，给睡着的男人轻轻涂抹。  
布鲁斯在那个年轻人面前露出了空档，场上一片嘘声，人们根本没想到一路赢到现在的常胜将军会输给一个年轻的毛头小子。  
几个心情不爽的公民朝下面大喊:“死！”  
站起来的卡尔马上竖起大拇指。  
“别杀！”  
即使超级听力告诉他布鲁斯还活着，他的心还狂跳不止。  
他不能下去把人抱走，场上的奴隶把他抬下去了，他就马上离开了观众席。  
可是他却还是看见了男人失血苍白的脸上那一抹笑容。  
能成全他的养子，一定是最幸福的事吧。  
想到这，卡尔的手就开始微微发抖，又忍不住两眼发酸。  
涂了药，他的心情一点也没放松。  
怎么送走他？在他还不愿意的情况下，真的有可能吗？  
卡尔很清楚布鲁斯有多聪明，这偌大的宅院，他只有自己的超能力逃不过去。  
如果他不愿意，卡尔很清楚在不被发现的情况下送走他有多难。  
思前想后，他想到了安德鲁。  
用安德鲁来说服他吧，他心软，最舍不得孩子。  
有点卑鄙，但是只能这样了。  
几天后，卡尔和往常一样假装散步来看望布鲁斯时，男人已经好得差不多了。  
“我好几天没……”  
“安德鲁好好的——我每天给他送吃的。”  
“他……他问没问……”  
“他问了，我说你很好，只是有比赛要参加不能回来。”  
布鲁斯似乎放心下来，但看起来似乎还有点焦虑。  
“我……我陪他做游戏了，你不用担心他。”  
卡尔说着，有些不好意思地转过头去。  
这是他生命中最后的一点时光了，若是再不和孩子接触，就再也没机会了。  
于是威风凛凛的家主踏进了破屋的门槛。  
天气不好的时候，冬天的时候，他们都是怎么撑过来的呢？  
房顶四处漏洞，窗户也漏风。  
卡尔的到来把男孩吓坏了——一定是因为布鲁斯反复告诫过孩子，绝不要让任何人看见他。  
而且男孩也一定认得自己这个“一家之主”。  
一开始他只是把吃的带给男孩，两天后，男孩终于放下戒心，开始和他说话。  
“你也有卷发？真有趣。”  
卡尔笑笑，心中只有苦涩。  
安德鲁开始和他熟络起来，男孩诚实地告诉他自己原是很害怕他的。  
“我爸爸说我们是贱民，绝不能招惹老爷们，否则他们会……”  
男孩张牙舞爪地比划了几个姿势，让卡尔看了心酸不已。  
“孩子，你们不是贱民……这都是罗马人自己立下的规则，我们只要装装样子就行了。”  
“我们是在演戏吗？原来这只是个游戏？”  
“是啊——但我们要坚持到最后，不然就没有奖励了。”  
男孩捂着嘴笑起来。  
卡尔清楚布鲁斯把他照料得有多好，他不敢想象布鲁斯为了安德鲁忍了多少饥饿和困苦。  
“乖，你们冬天的时候都怎么办呢？”  
“爸爸让我钻进他的袍子里面——他身上很暖和，我总是一会儿就睡着了。”  
“那他不在的时候你怎么办呢？”  
“这衣服是他给我做的，可暖和了。”  
男孩从角落里翻出一套厚厚的衣服——能看得出来明显是用很多奴隶的袍子改制的。  
“那你爸爸呢？”  
“他说他每天都在老爷们的壁炉前面烤火，太热了他需要偶尔换换环境。”  
卡尔赶紧转移目光到别处，眼泪马上就模糊了视线。  
“我爸爸真幸福啊，我也想天天烤火！可是我爸爸说老爷们会生气的——这样我们是不是会输掉游戏？”  
“对啊，输掉游戏你们就没有奖励了。”  
卡尔笑着肯定男孩的问话，心里已经酸楚到极致。  
他找了个没人的地方，痛哭一场，不是因为他命不久矣。  
他本可以想办法给他们更好的环境的，可是他一直一来一直沉浸在仇恨里。  
对人类的仇恨，噢不，对罗马人的仇恨。  
“去看他吧，你没有事了，准备一下，明天我送你们走。”  
卡尔的语气仍然不容置疑。  
“不，卡尔……再让我试试。”  
“我不会把你卖掉的……”卡尔在心里叹了口气，“你离开安德鲁时间长了，他也会不放心你……你不怕他在你不在的时候出些什么意外，或者照顾不周吗？”  
“你可以照顾他。”布鲁斯听明白了卡尔的意图——男人想来是抓住了他心软放心不下孩子的点，就是想要让他答应尽快离开。  
“我不会有你那么周到。”  
“你能不能办得到，等我看见安德鲁自然就清楚了。”  
卡尔一时语塞，发现自己出卖了自己。  
布鲁斯回家看望了他的男孩，发现了一些跟往常不一样的东西。  
时值夏日，窗户开着，房间里却没那么通风了——他发现房顶的破洞都被人修好了，窗户也是新的。  
房间里因为潮湿的天气有很多地方都长了霉，现在那些青灰色的痕迹也都消失不见。  
角落里多了几件衣服，他拿起来看了一下——都是厚实保暖的棉衣。  
安德鲁坐在他们的破床上，看见布鲁斯回来就蹦跳着来迎接他。  
和安德鲁说了几句，布鲁斯心里就有数了。  
卡尔只要有空就来看望男孩，给他带来各种各样的好吃的，陪他玩，还告诉他这一切糟糕的待遇不过是一场游戏。  
很好，这对孩子来说只有好处，布鲁斯也一直这么希望——能不给男孩留下什么童年的心理阴影。  
“卡尔，你只是单纯想让我放弃。”  
“趁我还有发号施令的权力，我必须送你走，安德鲁的能力少说也要在六岁之后觉醒……他是混血儿，我不敢说他以后的潜力能到什么程度，如果我在那之前死了，你们会被困在这儿。”  
“我们还有三个月的时间。”  
“别冒这个险。”  
“不冒险，我根本活不到现在。”  
无论卡尔拿出什么当理由，布鲁斯就是不答应放弃，最终，卡尔含着眼泪同意了布鲁斯的请求。  
三天后，卡尔找到了一个罗马高层，正好愿意出高价买走布鲁斯。  
最重要的是，他们是要布鲁斯当他们家爵位继承人的格斗陪练——这比杂役的工作要好得多，还能吃饱肚子。  
“他们的男孩今年十三岁，个子很高，但是没什么战斗能力，不会对你造成威胁。”  
送走布鲁斯前，卡尔对他嘱咐了一句，布鲁斯看到了男人眼里的不安情绪。  
“我不会有事……等我拿到东西，就回来找你。”  
“偷到赶快离开那儿……吹三声口哨我就来救你。”  
布鲁斯点点头，看到前面来交易的人的马车已经赶来了。  
“别担心我，照顾好安德鲁。”  
卡尔点点头，等来带走布鲁斯的人把他牵走，并且收下对方支付的钱之后，就离开了。  
他真想回头看一眼，但是他害怕他会因为回头看的一眼就动摇。  
没有告诉布鲁斯罗马人杀死他的步骤——实际上不是一个快速的过程，盒子会先打开一个面，露出里面的透明层，氪石粉不会泄露出来，但是会慢慢削弱他的能力。  
罗马人担心他会在最后的时间里做出不可预测的事，所以会提前两三个月就对他动手。  
留他到孩子出生并不是出于怜悯，而是因为一旦有什么异常他还能派上用场。  
等到婴儿降生，罗马人就会把盒子的四个面彻底打开——包括透明层在内，粉末会直接扩散到他全身，就算是上帝也救不了他。  
原本以为还有几天的，但是昨天他听见身体里的那声响动，就知道盒子已经被打开了。  
卡尔希望布鲁斯偷到氪石的时候，自己还有能力马上飞过去把他带走。  
卡尔回到宅院，发现那罗马女人正坐在院子里晒太阳。  
“你的魂被什么勾走了？我难受得要死，你死哪去了？”  
“我把角斗士卖了。”  
卡尔冷冷地看着那个眯着眼睛的女人，心中是十足的恨意。  
“卖了？”  
“他输了比赛，要他没用了。”  
“我早就说了你养了个废人！”  
卡尔没搭腔，绕着院子散步去了。  
给男孩买了一些麦芽糖，正好趁机带过去，这段时间安德鲁就要他来照顾了。  
TBC


	7. 困顿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :新主人家要求布鲁斯不停地参加比赛，还要做继承者的陪练，与此同时，卡尔的情况也不是很好。

“您好像脸色不太好。”  
“那大概是你看错了，先尝尝这个吧——蜂蜜蛋糕，我回来时顺便买了些。”  
卡尔笑笑，把装着甜点的袋子放在男孩手里。  
男孩的两眼几乎要放出光来，接过装蛋糕的袋子津津有味地吃起来。  
“您对我真好——这些东西我从来都没吃过……但是这难道不违反游戏规则吗？老爷们应该对我们很不好的——我是说假装凶巴巴的。”  
“所以这是只有我们知道的秘密——不要告诉别人，也不要让别人看到哦，不然就没有零食可以吃了。”  
卡尔哄着男孩，又从袍子里拿出一包糖。  
“可不要一下子都吃光，会坏牙的。”  
“哈哈，我其实只吃了几颗——我攒了好几天了，我爸爸一定没有吃过这种东西，我想给他尝尝。”  
男孩说着，掀开角落的衣服，卡尔看到下面藏了一堆糖果。  
“你真乖——要防着点蚂蚁，它们很爱吃甜。”  
“嘻嘻，我每天都会看看它们是不是还好，肯定没问题的。”  
男孩的眼睛都眯成了一条缝，没有注意到卡尔的额头已经冒出了细密的汗珠。  
从后院简陋的房子里出来，卡尔捂着胸口，几乎喘不过气来。  
每天都会有两三次这种情况，身体毫无预兆地疼痛，剧烈恶心，幸好持续时间不长，他稍后休息一下，会有所恢复。  
这是氪石的作用，他太清楚了。  
最多再过一个星期，他会主动去把布鲁斯带回来，再久，他可能会失去飞行的能力。  
到时布鲁斯就危险了。  
布鲁斯检视着大腿上的伤口，在上面轻轻地撒了止血的灰。  
过去角斗的多场胜利让这家买走他的罗马人认为他有很大的利用价值。  
他被要求每天参加很多场可以下注的角斗，而且每次只要败一局就会被一顿毒打，关在训练房里没有饭吃。  
今天他几乎拼了命，才终于全胜。  
罗马人赢了很多钱，看起来心花怒放，于是稍晚他吃了一顿饱饭。  
负责训练的那个少年很胆小，他的教学进程缓慢，常常会出现男孩丢了训练用的盾和木剑，害得布鲁斯不得不停下来他们之间的对练。  
门突然开了，罗马家主从外面气势汹汹地走进来，一同进来的还有那怯懦的男孩，这时候正在委屈地哭泣，这打断了布鲁斯的思绪。  
“你根本什么都没教会！”  
一记响亮的鞭子抽在他身上，布鲁斯的腰上顿时多了一道血淋淋的伤口。  
奴隶是不能辩解的，也不能有任何理由，至于那个罗马男孩，只是一味地躲在他父亲身后，不停地啜泣。  
罗马人下手恶毒，重叠的鞭子让他皮开肉绽，响亮的声音让人听了心惊胆战。  
布鲁斯咬牙挺下来，直到罗马人消气为止。  
“你今天不教会他点东西，明天就别想吃饭了！”  
摔门的声音响起后，布鲁斯从冰凉的地板上爬起来。  
男孩还在啜泣，擦眼泪的手挡住了眼睛。  
“有人在欺负你。”  
暂时强迫自己忽略身上火辣辣的疼痛，布鲁斯对男孩说。  
哭声渐渐变大了，个子只比他矮了一点的男孩像一只受惊的小兽，扑倒在他怀里。  
“方便告诉我为什么吗？”  
布鲁斯轻轻抱着男孩，在他耳边轻声询问。  
和罗马人比起来，这十三岁的少年纯良得多，虽然很懦弱，但是并没有伤人之心。  
“因……因为……我是……Omega，呜呜——修辞学校的同学们欺负我，我气急了，就和他们反抗，可是……我根本打不过他们……”  
男孩趴在布鲁斯的肩膀上，眼泪打湿了布鲁斯的袍子。  
“父亲打算和母亲再生一个弟弟，他们已经快要放弃我了，我……很抱歉他迁怒于你……”  
男孩绝望地说着，哭得更凶了。  
布鲁斯等着他停止哭泣，才松开拥抱他的双臂。  
“你觉得Omega天生就弱人一等吗？”  
男孩擦干眼泪，看起来还有些哀怨。  
“上天真不公平，为什么偏偏要我是男性Omega，还要遭别人的白眼，那些Omega女孩子们却活得逍遥自在？”  
“是啊，我们是Omega里的少数群体，本该受到尊重，却因为是男孩子就被人瞧不起。”  
男孩惊讶地抬头，听出了布鲁斯的意思。  
“也许你不信，但我是Omega。”  
布鲁斯露出腺体——当然，他并不想把上面的伤疤伪装撕下来，他也要为自己的安全着想。  
“你的……”  
“几年前，我是被当成神的性奴送去的，我打了败仗，输给你们了，神折磨了我一段时间，后来我的腺体被破坏了，我成了角斗士。”  
“那么您现在已经不算是Omega了。”  
男孩沮丧地说。  
“可我原本就会战斗。”  
布鲁斯给男孩讲了一些自己早年的经历，当然，那些他没必要扯谎，他甚至告诉了男孩自己为了能获得不次于Alpha的勇气吃了大量的辛苦，甚至几次差点殒命的事情。  
也许罗马人的做法让人憎恶，但是那与这个男孩无关——他让布鲁斯想起当年的自己，父母死后，他也是整日哭泣，失去了双亲的庇护，饱受同龄人的揶揄和欺凌，财产和家族不能给他带来一点帮助。  
最终他意识到，没有可能依靠任何人，他需要自己坚强起来。  
“您是说我没有为了尊严付出生命的勇气吗？”  
“不……不是。”  
“也许我的理解有误……那到底应该是什么？我需要什么？”  
“你需要的是坚持下去的勇气，你并不缺乏反抗的勇气，但你需要明白，被打倒并不是坏事——只要你还有勇气站起来再给对方一拳。”  
布鲁斯和男孩对练到天色从浅蓝到深蓝，再从浅红色到彻底黑透，汗水流进他的新伤口里，一开始还是刺痛，到后来已经变得麻木。  
“抓紧你的剑！我要攻过去了！”  
布鲁斯的攻势越来越猛了，时不时穿插的一些停下来的小小空档，男孩时不时试探地出击，但一直没有击中，他开始有些退缩了。  
“别放松你的防御！抓紧你的武器！它要掉下去了！”  
碰撞和击打让他们的衣物都抖动起来，猛然间，布鲁斯看见了男孩腰上不起眼的挂饰绳子。  
末端是一块小巧的绿色石头。  
就是那个！那就是卡尔说的——氪石！  
布鲁斯手中的木剑把男孩拿的盾劈出了一道浅浅的痕迹，男孩被他的气势吓到了，狼狈地抵挡着向后退去。  
“你快要无路可退了，向我攻击！”  
布鲁斯计算着一个合适的进攻角度，一边把男孩往死角里逼。  
没有接受过如此激烈的对练，男孩开始越来越慌张，他害怕极了，退缩的趋势越来越明显，终于松手扔下了剑。  
“这是角斗！我不会停下来！”  
木剑把男孩的衣服挑开一个口子，布鲁斯看准了时机，成功把挂饰和腰带相连接的绳子也一起挑断。  
垂饰落地的声音被击打的声音掩盖了，布鲁斯又进逼了一脚，刚好踩在那个垂饰上。  
被逼到角落里的年轻Omega似乎终于到了忍受的极限，他肩膀上被布鲁斯的木剑打了一下，又被绊倒在地上。  
“想想看，你要失败了。”  
男孩的眼泪流下来，他大叫着从地上撑起来，一拳打在布鲁斯脸上。  
一声闷响后，布鲁斯的嘴角也流下鲜血。  
他晃了一下，没有倒下，踩着氪石挂饰的脚已经收了回去。  
“就是这样，当你没有退路……放下武器并不等于你认输，只要你还没放弃，永远不会有人把你想象成已经结束。”  
男孩突然破涕为笑，他笑着拥抱了布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯的内心被触动了一下，他不曾想象过自己还可以用这种方式拯救一个少年的人生。  
如果可以，他甚至想要再停留几天看看后面的故事——或许这会是男孩从一只绵羊蜕变成一头雄狮的转折点。  
但是，他已经得手了——不枉他一个多月的艰辛。  
主人家把他当成是不会坏的机器一样使用，他身上已经布满了大大小小的伤痕——比原来更为狰狞。  
新伤和旧伤交织在一起，让他身上没有一块能看得下去，露得出来的皮肤。  
甚至手上也带着深深浅浅的鞭痕。  
“谢谢您……”  
“好好休息吧，洗个舒服的澡——你的衣服也已经被汗湿了，”布鲁斯轻轻拍了一下男孩的肩膀，“明天你需要一整天来休息，不然你的肌肉会酸疼一整天。”  
男孩走后，布鲁斯马上把氪石垂饰含进嘴里，趁着夜色，他避过了所有人的眼睛，逃出了贵族的宅院。  
翻过他们的铁篱笆时，还被划得鲜血淋漓，但布鲁斯顾不上这些，他很快就消失在远离居住区的密林里，沿着布满荆棘的道路逃跑。  
跑出了足够远，他也到了密林深处，夏日的天气突变，下了暴雨。  
他发着抖，颤巍巍地吹了三声口哨，却不见卡尔出现在他眼前。  
也许卡尔还在路上。  
布鲁斯这样想着，就兀自沿着泥泞的道路，冒着倾盆大雨前行。  
走了几步，他就感觉到一阵刺痛，接着马上被巨大的力量拉得倒在地上——他感觉到脚被什么东西钉穿了。  
滑溜溜的东西缠住他的身体，冰冷的触感让他意识到情况不妙。  
一条饥饿的蟒蛇冒险招惹人类，趁他不注意对他发动了袭击，已经以迅雷不及掩耳之势缠住了他的全身。  
布鲁斯奋力打了个滚，但这并没有什么用，他浑身都是泥水，被蟒蛇勒得渐渐有些力不从心。  
匕首就在他的腰间，他奋力伸手，好不容易拔出匕首时已经被迫瞪大了眼睛，伸长了舌头。  
他奋力插中了蟒蛇的心脏，同样因为饥饿激发的求生欲死死缠住他的蟒蛇终于停止了进一步勒紧他。  
布鲁斯挣扎着，好半天才从死掉的蟒蛇仍然紧紧缠住他的身体里解脱出来。  
雨停了，他被勒得浑身发冷，伤口在挣扎的时候都裂开流血了，他甚至闻到了粘稠的血腥气味。  
摇摇欲坠的身体却被一双温暖的手扶住了。  
“对不起，我来晚了。”  
布鲁斯从嘴里拿出氪石，卡尔就虚弱地倒在地上。  
于是他马上把那个小东西紧紧攥在手里。  
“你还好吗？”  
夜晚伸手不见五指，布鲁斯蹲下去扶住卡尔。  
“是盒子……它削弱了我的能力，我……没有力气飞回去了。”  
“告诉我盒子在哪儿——我马上就把它取出来。”  
“沿着……沿着我的脊柱开刀……你会看见它。”  
布鲁斯打起精神，用匕首的尖端固定了氪石吊坠，深吸一口气，扯开卡尔的衣服，就顺着他光滑的脊背一路开刀划下去。  
“坚持一会儿，马上就好。”  
TBC


	8. 热潮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 听从了布鲁斯的劝告，卡尔最终选择了带着家人离开，布鲁斯恰好来了热潮，这成为了临行前的插曲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，小朋友速撤

是密林里的鸟鸣声唤醒了卡尔，他醒来时仍然趴在地上，昨天暴雨过后道路上的泥弄脏了他的袍子。  
一阵风吹过，他的后背凉嗖嗖的，但昨天那种虚弱的不适感已经消失得无影无踪了。  
布鲁斯睡着了——以让他心疼的姿势。  
趴在这条罕见人迹的小路上的卡尔几乎占了所有的空地，布鲁斯看来是不放心他，又不肯走到后面去睡，就蜷在他身边，背靠着刺人的荆棘。  
注意到布鲁斯身上的袍子都烂了，卡尔的视线又移动了一下，就看见了死在泥水里的巨蟒。  
布鲁斯应该把取出来的盒子和匕首都扔远了，他感到安然无恙。  
他告诉过布鲁斯，自己的伤会快速愈合——只要他把氪石丢远，并且他不用担心开刀会给自己带来什么不好的影响。  
他轻轻坐起来，让出了足够的位置，伸手把蜷缩着靠在荆棘上的布鲁斯抱过来，并且拿走他身上的树藤和落叶。  
“嗯……卡尔？”  
布鲁斯的睡眠很轻，一点点响动就让他醒了。  
“你感觉怎么样？”  
布鲁斯的脸上露出了胜利的微笑。  
“好了——完全好了。”  
卡尔紧紧抱住布鲁斯，看着他浑身上下，现在几乎只有一些烂布条缠在他身上。  
“你受了好多伤。”  
卡尔看着几乎布满布鲁斯全身的伤口，寻找着它们的起源。  
“不碍事……昨天被铁篱笆和荆棘划伤的，路上又遭遇了蟒蛇——”  
“不……我是说……他们打你！用鞭子抽你！这骗不过我的！”  
卡尔一路向上看去，发现就连布鲁斯白皙的脸上也有浅浅的血痕。  
“别管什么罗马人了……卡尔，得先离开这儿。”  
布鲁斯看出了卡尔眼睛里的复仇情绪——压抑了这么多年，终于解放了，换做是谁不会想要去报仇呢？  
“卡尔……他们手里有氪石，你不能去……”  
“我知道，但我可以让他们害怕。”  
“你不要逞一时之快，不要这样……让罗马人付出代价的工作请交给我，如果你贸然现身，我会失去你，安德鲁也会失去你……”  
卡尔眼中的怒火开始被犹豫和悲伤的情绪取代，他沉默半晌，点了点头。  
“但我想让你知道，我本来也不想逞一时之快，布鲁斯——我只是想为我的祖父母，我的父母，为了你这么多年吃的辛苦，让罗马人尝尝恐惧的滋味。”  
“我明白……但我们先要离开这儿——带上安德鲁，想办法救走我的罗宾们——他们一定都还活着。”  
卡尔利用超级速度带回了干净的衣服和他留在自己住宅的氪星药。  
暂时没有把安德鲁带来——布鲁斯的样子可能会让安德鲁伤心的。  
“附近有个小型的湖泊，我们去洗一下吧，好给你用药。”  
卡尔抱着布鲁斯飞到湖边，用超能力在旁边开了一个封闭的水坑，用石头砌好，把湖里干净的水放进去。  
“水冷，先等一下。”  
卡尔拉住正要脱衣下水的布鲁斯，用热视线给水加热。  
等到布鲁斯泡进水里的时候，他舒服地叹了口气——很多年都没有洗过热水澡了，热水一直是他的奢望。  
身上的泥混着浑浊的血，很快就把水坑染污，卡尔为他换了几次水，用上超级速度，他几乎感觉不到换水的间隔。  
水也终于不是一洗就浑了。  
掌握了布鲁斯最喜欢的水温之后，卡尔用热视线给水加热也成了一瞬间的事。  
“一起？”  
布鲁斯的脸被蒸腾的热气熏得有点红，他抬起头来看着卡尔，伸出一只手表示邀请。  
“来的路上已经洗过了。”  
“来嘛，水很热的。”  
卡尔犹豫了一下，没有继续拒绝布鲁斯的邀请，也脱了衣服放在干净的地方，下水坐在布鲁斯旁边。  
卡尔并未直视布鲁斯，但他感觉到布鲁斯的目光就时不时地偷偷瞥了他一眼，一时间气氛有点尴尬，他们都沉默不语。  
“我能问个问题吗？”  
卡尔犹豫了一会儿，终于打破了沉默。  
“什么？”  
“安德鲁洗澡的时候会不会觉得水太凉？我知道你这些年从没洗过热水澡。”  
“他不会的。”  
“这是为什么？”  
卡尔回过头来，眼神充满了诧异。  
“我用黏土烧了个还算结实的大壶，趁锅炉房没人的时候盛些热水——小孩子洗澡不需要很多水的。”  
“你……有被发现过吗？”  
“一两次。”  
“那时你……”  
“被人扔了火头在我身上，有点小烧伤，后来自己好了。”  
卡尔低头看了一眼，突然觉得心酸。  
“你身上没有一块好的地方，布鲁斯。”  
“所以别闲着没事找某块伤疤了——就算是你也未必能找得到。”  
布鲁斯扭头，似乎有些不好意思。  
布鲁斯轻轻靠在卡尔身上，这是他多年以来度过的最舒服的一天。  
热水让他们的心绪也有些飘忽不定，布鲁斯渐渐开始时不时地蹭过卡尔的身体，好像故意要撩拨他似的。  
“等等……布鲁斯，你……”  
卡尔伸手抓住布鲁斯的手腕，感觉到了异样。  
“热潮……”  
Omega只这么说着，身子软软地靠过来，甚至想要让卡尔抱他在怀里。  
“让我再问你一个问题，布鲁斯……”  
Alpha没有不应期，布鲁斯的热潮也恰到好处地唤醒了卡尔的情欲，但目前他仍然能保持理智。  
“什么问题？”  
Omega伸长了脖子，迷迷糊糊地还想要索吻，却只是轻轻地亲到卡尔的脸颊。  
“你……从前怎么办？”  
“嗯……虽然我不怎么喜欢这种问题……这里有一种很普遍的野草，服用可以有类似抑制剂的效果——只不过药性比抑制剂强烈一点，有时候会让人觉得头晕。”  
“原来是这样……”卡尔终于回应了布鲁斯的索吻，他们变动了一下姿势，布鲁斯就被卡尔抱在怀里。  
卡尔的手一路向下，轻轻拂过布鲁斯伤痕累累的身体，沿着身侧下滑到布鲁斯的腰际——这个时候的Omega，腰也异常的敏感又柔软。  
Omega被爱抚得很舒服，身体依赖地贴上来，身上的热度也一下子唤醒了卡尔，他开始亲吻布鲁斯漂亮的脖颈。  
他的唇舌掠过那些伤口，还时不时地舔两下，轻轻的撩拨让布鲁斯有些痒，他发出了不满的嘀咕声。  
卡尔轻声笑了一下，两只手托起布鲁斯的腰，那流畅的肌肉线条让他有些按耐不住自己。  
“我知道我从前常常弄疼你，所以……”卡尔凝视着布鲁斯的脸，无比真诚，“给我一些引导，这不是我们任何一个人的快乐。”  
“不用顾忌那么多……我已经……”  
布鲁斯感觉到语言并不足以表示他的意思，就抓住卡尔一只扶在自己腰上的手，拉着那只大手一路向下。  
他的手指触碰到了布鲁斯的私密处，忍不住深吸了一口气。  
那处原来已经微微张开了。  
还是布鲁斯抓着他的手指，让他伸进那微微张开的后穴的，布鲁斯发出了轻微的哼声，在卡尔还有些迟疑的时候就向下努力吃进卡尔的手指。  
软肉包围着卡尔的手指头，潮湿的内里挤压着他，也刺激着他的感官。  
卡尔开始顺着布鲁斯的意思抽动自己的手指，热潮期的Omega身体出于相对开放的状态，很快就容纳进了三根手指。  
布鲁斯出了一些汗，他倚在卡尔身上，想要分散一部分吃力，卡尔也能理解他的意图，抽出手指，让布鲁斯坐在自己垫起的大腿上。  
“可以了吗，布鲁斯？”  
一只手环着他的腰，似乎想要把他拉近自己的身体。  
卡尔正慢慢让布鲁斯靠近自己，却突然被伸出的一只胳膊阻止了，布鲁斯摇摇头，他就听话地停下动作。  
虽然，身体已经有些不听话了，尤其是下半身，硬得发疼。  
“坐好，卡尔。”  
点点头，卡尔乖乖地坐着不动，虽然来回滚动的喉结和泛红的脸色都表示着他此时饥渴的身体。  
布鲁斯转过身去，半摸索着坐过来，当卡尔的肉刃顶端终于顶在那一开一合的肉穴上时，男人忍不住哆嗦了一下，巨物的头部就这样挤进了那处。  
“不要动，卡尔……”布鲁斯抓住他情不自禁地环住自己的细腰的手，让已经完全兴奋的Alpha再次努力收敛起来，“让我自己……来……”  
Omega调整着自己身体的角度，慢慢让力量渐渐加在卡尔身上，肉穴艰难地吞进卡尔鼓胀的暴着青筋的肉刃，感到开始有些力不从心的布鲁斯时不时地停下来，有轻微的呻吟声从他的嘴角溢出。  
卡尔被憋得难受，想改变一下姿势，又担心布鲁斯会吃不消，只能坚持着等布鲁斯再继续。  
男人的腰扭动着，伸手抓住卡尔的手腕，似乎想寻求一点安慰，肉穴剧烈地收缩了两下，几乎要让Alpha失去理智。  
“啊！布鲁斯！”  
喘息之间，布鲁斯似乎渐渐感觉有些适应了节奏，抿紧嘴唇，突然用力坐下来。  
“嗯啊！”  
似乎仍然被巨物撑得有些不太适应，Omega的手死死抓住了卡尔的手腕，呼吸的速度也陡然提升。  
卡尔努力等到布鲁斯渐渐放松了力道，才伸手又一次捉住他的腰。  
“交给我吧，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯无言，只是点点头。  
卡尔轻轻地在布鲁斯的细腰上流连了两下，引起了Omega身体不由自主地扭动，他找到了一个合适的位置，才把两手覆上去，轻轻把布鲁斯抬起一点，又轻轻把他放下。  
轻轻的试探渐渐变得深重后，布鲁斯似乎有些不太能承受这样的姿势，卡尔贴在他耳边轻声耳语着，征求他改变姿势的意见。  
布鲁斯用接吻回应了卡尔的请求，卡尔就换了姿势，让布鲁斯以胳膊和腿支撑身体，趴在水坑里。  
趁这个空隙，卡尔也顺便又加热了一下水坑里的水，又一次升高温度的水熏红了布鲁斯的皮肤，让Omega的身上染上了情色的粉色。  
显然，布鲁斯还是更适应这样的姿势——也许是因为从前的卡尔一向要他用这种姿势交合。  
前后摆动的身体很快就攀上了高峰，卡尔小心翼翼，没有撕裂布鲁斯身上的任何一个伤口。  
布鲁斯渐渐连续的呻吟声传进他的耳朵时，卡尔感觉到柔软的内部开始疯狂地收缩，便顺势又深入一些。  
布鲁斯突然伸手一把撕下了腺体上的伪装，Omega的信息素汹涌而至，让卡尔的头脑开始有些不清醒。  
顺着本能，Alpha在他的体内成结，射了出来。  
胀大的结让布鲁斯稍感疼痛，他扭动了两下，被卡尔抱住，男人用低沉的声音安慰他。  
“不要动，越动越疼……我很抱歉……等下就好了。”  
他亲吻着布鲁斯的脖子，让Omega渐渐安定下来。  
许久，卡尔终于顺利拔出了已经缩回去的肉刃，还带动了布鲁斯的一声呻吟。  
他把布鲁斯又抱起来，看着热潮渐渐退去的Omega有些脱力地躺在他身边。  
“你会怀孕的，布鲁斯，看来……”  
“我会赶在不能行动之前帮忙收回罗马人夺走的国土。”  
“不……那太冒险了。”  
“但可以让你释怀。”  
“我不要报仇了，我们离开这儿……再也不回来了。”  
“不行。”  
“为什么，布鲁斯？是你说要先离开这儿的，难道你反悔了？”  
“可是我也说了我会让罗马人付出他们应得的代价。”  
“可你并不想复仇。”  
“那不是复仇，卡尔，恶人理应受到惩罚。”  
“好吧……好吧，我说不过你，布鲁斯。”  
“那就送我和安德鲁……去西面的那块大陆，你说过孩子们把阿福送去了那里。”  
“你说了算，布鲁斯。”  
“救出罗宾——你知道的，我早些时候……”  
“我已经计划好了，放心。”  
布鲁斯放心下来，嘴角微微勾起一个弧度。  
不是现在，但假以时日，他会在合适的时机告诉卡尔，他为什么一定要回来。  
TBC


	9. 家庭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡尔把家人和罗宾们带去了罗马西面的大陆，他们找到了阿福，暂时安顿下来。

“卡尔救了我。”  
这是布鲁斯在所有人都露出想要个解释的表情时布鲁斯说的话。  
他拦住了想要道歉的卡尔。  
蓝眼看了一眼面不改色的布鲁斯，又迟疑着转开。  
“布鲁斯？噢……不，等等——我们都记得当时罗马人说过有个漂亮的罗马战俘被送到神那里——当……”  
“不是那样的。”  
布鲁斯看了一眼怯生生地躲在他身后的安德鲁。  
“去吧，阿福爷爷会给你安排房间。”  
黑发的男孩点点头，老管家走过来牵了他的手，往别的房间去了。  
“布鲁斯，那孩子不是你的吗？”  
“是我的。”  
罗宾们把疑惑的目光纷纷投向布鲁斯和卡尔，男孩们不太相信这个帮着罗马人统治了大陆的神会存心无害。  
“那是我愿意的。”  
布鲁斯说着，拉过一旁不安地绞着手指头的卡尔。  
“他都是被迫做了那些杀人的工作——罗马人知道他的弱点，利用他的弱点控制了他。”  
“噢……天呐，”迪克皱皱眉头，一脸的难以置信，“能不能让我和……卡尔·艾尔，我是说艾尔先生，单独谈谈？”  
布鲁斯迟疑了一下，看了卡尔一眼，最终还是答应了。  
“那好吧……但你们要好好谈——大家都是家人了。”  
后面一直没说话的杰森和蒂姆对视了一下，识趣地走了。  
布鲁斯独自沿着自家宅院的长廊走着——虽说是换了地方，老管家还是把新的宅院建成和韦恩家老住宅一样的内部设置，布鲁斯可以很轻松地找到原来的房间。  
他停在一个房间的门前——门上挂了一块木牌子。  
“布鲁斯老爷，我把安德鲁少爷安排在这儿了。”  
布鲁斯便开门走进房间里，看到男孩正坐在自己的新软床上，局促不安地打量着房间各处。  
“爸爸。”  
坐在床上的男孩看见布鲁斯进来，似乎终于有点开心起来。  
“在想什么，孩子？”  
“没什么……”  
“怎么好像看你不太开心？”  
男孩摇摇头，从床上跳下来，走到房间椅子前，把上面的一包东西拿起来。  
“爸爸，糖。”  
“哪儿来的？”  
布鲁斯有点诧异地看着小男孩手里的白色布口袋，伸手摸摸男孩的软发。  
“老爷给的，我舍不得都吃掉，还给您留了些。”  
接过男孩的布口袋，布鲁斯俯下身把男孩抱起来，到椅子上坐下。  
“你真懂事，安德鲁……”布鲁斯让安德鲁坐在自己的大腿上，在男孩粉嫩的脸颊上轻轻亲吻了一下，“但他不是什么老爷，他是你的父亲。”  
安德鲁眨眨他那双和双亲一样湛蓝的眼睛，似乎有些疑惑。  
“为什么？那为什么他一直都不来看我们呢？只前不久才开始过来看望我。”  
“孩子……现在我也解释不了这么多——但是我们不得不按照罗马人的规则来……”  
“罗马人的游戏真的很讨厌啊，爸爸！”  
“……是啊，孩子，但现在一切都正常了。”  
“那我们赢了吗？还是出局了？”  
“怎么可能会出局呢？我们赢了，还拿到了奖励。”  
“真的？！哇！太好了！”  
男孩笑得合不拢嘴，布鲁斯的脸上也露出一丝微笑。  
这是最大的奖励了，他回来了，和家人们团聚，卡尔也一起住进来。  
唯一让他还有点忐忑的是——不知道迪克和卡尔的谈话是否能有一个让他满意的结局。  
“所以，布鲁斯刚刚说的是真的吗？你救了他？”  
另一个房间里，迪克皱着眉头，看着似乎有些手足无措的——神。  
“不是。”  
卡尔抿紧了嘴唇，有些羞愧地摇头。  
“是他救了我。”  
“好吧……我早就猜到他会对我们隐瞒的……”迪克似乎觉得思路清晰了一些，皱紧的眉头也稍有松开，“有一件事我想不明白——为什么你要骗我们说布鲁斯死了？”  
沉吟半晌，卡尔攥紧了手。  
“是布鲁斯的请求……他不想让你们去救他，怕连累你们。”  
“那孩子呢？我是说……安德鲁。”  
“他……他不是布鲁斯自愿的……”卡尔垂下头，羞愧和懊悔让他的眼泪在眼睛里打转。  
“那他为什么要替你说话？布鲁斯是好心，但是我了解他，他从来不会主动出手帮助故意加害他的人。”  
卡尔沉默着，许久，他叹了口气。  
他把整个事情的来龙去脉都告诉给了迪克，整个过程并不短暂，他花了两三个钟头，才把自己和布鲁斯之间的故事和盘托出。  
迪克脸上的疑惑已经消失不见了。  
“从我的角度来看，你很可怜……”迪克的语气比之前更加缓和了，“诚实地说，我不喜欢你对布鲁斯做的那些违背他意愿的事，尤其是你想利用他给你生一个能帮你摆脱罗马人控制的孩子……”  
“那都是我的错……格雷森先生。”  
“那现在呢，你对于安德鲁和布鲁斯……”  
“我愿意为他们付出生命。”  
迪克看着卡尔含着眼泪的坚定眼神，点点头。  
“我弟弟们可以让我来帮忙转达，我想布鲁斯是真的和你相爱——不过你最好也了解一下他的过去，你会明白为什么我说布鲁斯是很少见的类型。”  
和迪克一起离开房间时，卡尔的心中充满了感激之情，他很意外男孩会选择谅解他。  
也许他应该听从迪克的建议——去想办法了解布鲁斯的过去，毕竟这是他的终身伴侣，他不能连自己终身伴侣的过往都不知道。  
还有一件事很重要——布鲁斯怀孕了。  
啊，糟糕，完全忘了告诉阿福和罗宾们。  
一个月之后的早晨，布鲁斯才从睡梦中醒来，看着卡尔搂着他，微微一笑。  
这样的日子他永远也不会厌烦。  
这些天来，他在为征讨罗马的事紧张筹备，他找到最初成功逃到这里的人们，说服他们支持讨伐罗马，夺回家园的行动，并且告诉他们罗马帝国已经失去了他们强有力的战力，现在正是夺回领土的好时机。  
有时，他还要去抽出时间管理自己的家族生意——韦恩家族一直有自己的生意，那是他们的财富源泉，也是他们的一股力量。  
晚上，他会推掉一切事务，去做他最喜欢做的事——他是一个侦探，他喜欢去做那些让犯罪者无所遁形的工作，喜欢保护那些弱小的人。  
卡尔起先常常会劝他不要出去乱走了，到后来，就成了会偷偷跟在他后面，稍微远一点的地方。  
卡尔和迪克谈话之后就缠着他讲他从前的故事，他实在躲不过，就讲了，卡尔听了之后把他抱在怀里，不停念叨着一定会好好疼他之类的话。  
当然，卡尔也知道了他的年龄。  
“问这干嘛，又不重要。”  
“可我不知道啊，如果让别人知道，卡尔·艾尔连自己爱人的年龄都不知道，我可能要出名了。”  
“三十六岁，这总行了吧？”  
“嗯……那我们刚好同岁呢。”  
想着一个月以来发生的事情，布鲁斯微笑了一下，打算起身上个厕所，继续睡觉。  
刚一坐起来，一种强烈的恶心感就突然袭击了他。  
他干呕的声音惊醒了卡尔，男人马上拿了温水，一只手拍着布鲁斯的后背。  
恶心感渐渐消退，布鲁斯咳嗽了两下，接过卡尔递给的水杯，喝了两口就放在床边。  
“我没事了。”  
一眨眼的功夫，卡尔就把地上的脏东西清理掉了，坐在他旁边，搂着他。  
“布鲁斯，已经有反应了，你该多休息了，不要太过劳累。”  
“我没有太过劳累！至少两个月之后，你再让我休息吧。”  
“至少别夜巡了。”  
“不行，这里还有两个纵火犯在逃……”  
“让孩子们帮忙不行吗？”  
布鲁斯瞪着卡尔，不说话。  
“怎么了？这不是挺好的解决办法吗？”  
“我不想让他们知道我怀孕的事！”  
布鲁斯别扭地转头。  
“嗨呀……这不是早晚都会让大家知道的嘛……就现在告诉大家……”  
卡尔听了布鲁斯的理由，顿感啼笑皆非。  
“那我会被禁足的，卡尔你……”  
“没关系啊，你想出去散步那我陪你。”  
“……我不要散步！”  
“阿福早晚会知道的，他照顾你的起居……”  
布鲁斯最终妥协了，他答应暂时把目前居住地的案件交给罗宾们处理，但也同时要求仍然要在一个半月之后负责收复领土的指挥。  
而且，绝对不能让外界知道他怀孕。  
阿福当然是最先听说布鲁斯怀孕的消息的，老人的表情有点惊讶，接着看了一眼旁边的小男孩安德鲁。  
“什么？什么叫怀孕？”  
“嗯……孩子，就是……你快要有个弟弟或者妹妹了。”  
男孩眨巴着眼睛，高兴得跳起来。  
“太好了！我喜欢弟弟妹妹！”  
事情定下来之后，布鲁斯终于停下了每天必有的剧烈运动，夜巡的工作暂时被迪克代劳了，其他两个兄弟也会辅助迪克的工作。  
这里是逃亡者的聚居区，治安并不算好，偶尔布鲁斯想出去散步，卡尔都会陪着他。  
路上遇到一些从战场上侥幸逃走的士兵，还会被多看两眼——他们经历过战场，都对这个人有点眼熟。  
每到这种时候，卡尔都会窘迫又羞愧，只好垂着头和布鲁斯离开，反而是布鲁斯气定神闲，劝说他不要底气不足。  
布鲁斯的谈判进展并不慢，很快他就把自己国家的幸存者们集结起来，并且分成了有秩序的军队，同时还和一些其他国家的逃亡者达成共识。  
期间正是布鲁斯孕期反应特别强烈的时间，每天都会有几次呕吐的情形，很多东西都吃不下。  
最心疼的人是卡尔，阿福想了很多办法调剂布鲁斯的口味，到后来连卡尔也帮着出主意。  
这一天当然和往常一样，阿福把早餐端给卡尔，卡尔就进了房间把食物放下。  
他把每种食物都尝了一遍，拿出几种放在桌上，端着剩下的给布鲁斯。  
“这些应该都没问题。”  
卡尔把食物喂给布鲁斯时，布鲁斯也毫不迟疑地就吃进去了——毫无疑问卡尔很熟悉他的口味，熟悉到了可以自己尝一口就知道他会不会喜欢的程度。  
“今天阿福加的新菜品不错，你肯定爱吃。”  
布鲁斯很顺利地吃掉了所有的东西，然后卡尔才把放在桌上的食物都吃掉——虽然他们也可以选择扔掉，但卡尔总觉得这毕竟是阿福的好意。  
把空盘子和餐具送到厨房之后，卡尔马上回到布鲁斯的房间，新的一天不知道布鲁斯还有什么安排。  
“卡尔。”  
布鲁斯刚刚吃饱，心满意足地朝卡尔摆摆手，卡尔就走过来坐在他身旁。  
“我就要去指挥我们的战役了，在那之前，我想要告诉你一些事。”  
TBC


	10. 决定

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯把自己一定要尽快重回罗马的原因告诉了卡尔，这显然是一个出乎意料的决定。

“我以为你已经忘记了你还有一个孩子在罗马。”  
布鲁斯笑着看着卡尔，身旁的男人正尴尬地低下头。  
“我知道……现在如果一切正常，那孩子应该有两个多月了。”  
“你难道不想见见他吗？”  
卡尔诧异地看着布鲁斯，不知道自己心爱的人到底想要说什么。  
“好吧，看你都被我说糊涂了，我就告诉你吧——我，这次要回去，当然是为了收回我们的国家，但也是为了这件事——我要把那孩子和罗马人分开。”  
卡尔没说话，只是用难以言喻的眼神看着布鲁斯。  
“没听懂？我要把那孩子接走。”  
“为什么要管这件事？”  
“不觉得在那种家庭里长大，他早晚会变成另一个完全受罗马人控制的杀人机器吗？”  
“不……布鲁斯，我是说，你为什么要把他接走？你要让他住在我们家吗？”  
“不然呢？”  
“有很多人可以……”  
“不可能的，如果他有一天能力觉醒了，你不觉得除了我们以外没有人能处理好这种事吗？就连领养他的人也会害怕。”  
“你……”  
“我是说罗马人当然有很多罪过，可是那孩子没有，他只不过是不明不白地被创造出来。”  
卡尔似乎很难相信这个事情，好半天都在愣怔。  
“难道我还需要经过你的同意吗？这我倒是没想到。”  
卡尔有点惊愕地抬头看着布鲁斯，半晌，他摇摇头。  
“我没有决定权，布鲁斯……我只是想不到……”  
“想不到我会这么决定？还记得迪克当时是怎么对你说的？”  
“他说你绝不会主动帮助故意要加害你的人。”  
“你说的没错，但那个孩子有故意加害过我吗？我在的时候，他甚至都还没出生。”  
布鲁斯凝视着卡尔，主意已定。  
“把他带来，只有我们能给他一个好的引导，没有哪个人是天生的恶魔。”  
卡尔咽了口唾沫，点点头。  
“你什么时候出发，明天吗？”  
“明天。”  
“我要跟着你去，我保证不参与战斗，但我必须要保护你。”  
“这随你的便，我没意见。”  
罗马人没想到逃到西面大陆的人会打回来，他们以为消息封锁得很好，再说整个大陆都被他们霸占着，他们想不到西面的人会得知他们刚刚失去了一个神的消息。  
没有人认为卡尔活下来，因为神的突然消失让他们感到危险，于是一发现他们就触发了氪石盒子的机关。  
但罗马人仍然抱着对自己国力的自信迎战，可是当战争的消息在奴隶们和角斗士们之间不胫而走，所有深受压迫的人们也开始奋起反抗。  
等布鲁斯回到卡尔原来的住宅时，偌大的宅院已经没什么人了，但他却找到了被抛弃在一个单独的婴儿房的——男婴。  
看着已经有一点卡尔的模样了，但是好像已经饿得连哭的力气都没有了。  
卡尔进来的时候看见布鲁斯正四处寻找着什么，还抱着一个眼睛紧闭的男婴。  
“他快饿死了，赶快找点新鲜的牛奶……”  
话没说完，卡尔就瞬间消失了，片刻就又出现在他眼前，手里拿着一个装了奶的罐子。  
布鲁斯找了半天，终于找到一个大小正合适的小勺，用小勺一点点喂进孩子嘴里，还要注意不让男婴被呛到。  
卡尔在一旁用透视检查男婴的身体状况——其实一切都还正常，只是似乎饿了很久了。  
“比我想得还糟糕……她居然抛弃了他。”  
布鲁斯一边说着，一边小心翼翼地给饥饿的男婴喂奶。  
“我……问过了。”  
布鲁斯转头诧异地看了卡尔一眼，不解其意。  
“你问什么了？”  
他继续专心给男婴喂奶，或许是因为终于吃到食物了，男婴开始渐渐有了精神。  
“一个老人告诉我那个女人难产死了，不过孩子成功活下来了，这两个月一直是罗马高层监督着奴隶们照顾他，一打起仗来奴隶们就都跑了，没人管他……大概也已经饿了三天了。”  
“正好，我们把他带走——我们已经路过我原来的老宅子了，你觉得我们要搬回来还是继续在西边的大陆住？”  
“你说了算，布鲁斯。”  
“那就搬回来吧……我们会重建我们的国家的，西边的房子就留着度假用吧。”  
虽然还不是很明白发生了什么，小安德鲁还是高高兴兴地跟着全家一起回到了布鲁斯的老住宅——被罗马人占领后就变成了罗马人的财产，现在又回到了布鲁斯手里。  
小安德鲁看到了小男婴，又惊又喜，但是布鲁斯告诉他这是自己收养的，被人抛弃可怜的孩子，并且要求安德鲁一定要对自己的新弟弟好。  
“那我会有两个弟弟或者妹妹？”  
“是这样的，孩子。”  
“哇！太棒了！”  
阿福和罗宾们都很清楚布鲁斯到底带回来了谁的孩子，但他们对此并没有意见。  
毕竟，布鲁斯的选择一向都是被全家人尊重的。  
一开始，布鲁斯还可以参与到恢复国家组织的工作中去，到后来只好称病不再露面，他开始渐渐显怀了。  
卡尔可以算是这方面的新手了——他不算了解布鲁斯在怀孕期间的一些情况，一路下来也算焦头烂额。  
特别是他们的房间里还增加了一个婴儿床的时候。  
想想不久就要变成两个婴儿床，卡尔就觉得头皮发麻。  
今天也不例外——半夜，睡得好好的两人突然被哭声吵醒了。  
“哎……这次又是什么事啊。”  
卡尔揉着眼睛坐起来，却发现布鲁斯已经下床走到婴儿床旁边，把孩子抱起来了。  
“不知道为什么他总是饿。”  
卡尔坐在床上皱着眉头看着哭闹不止的男婴，过了一会儿，突然作恍然大悟状。  
“他不是很能吸收牛奶的营养。”  
布鲁斯愣了一下，表情有些诧异。  
“其实对于这种混血的孩子来说，一种代替母乳的食物并不好找——我看他几乎不会消化你给他喂的牛奶。”  
“那怎么办？我还要两个月才会有奶水。”  
“不一定。”  
布鲁斯看着卡尔——男人似乎有点迟疑不决的样子。  
“卡尔？”  
“噢，没什么……要不……我们再换一种奶试试？”  
“不……卡尔，你刚才说我不一定会两个月才有奶水？”  
卡尔看躲不开了，只好叹了口气。  
“是……我的意思是，怀安德鲁的时候你营养跟不上，所以奶水来的也慢，现在和那时候不一样……”  
“我明白了，那明天告诉阿福给我改一下伙食……”  
“等等……”  
“我现在已经过了反应期了，感觉不怎么恶心了，我要吃牛肉，炸猪排。”  
“好吧，我知道了——先给他喂点牛奶，今晚过了再说，行吗？”  
布鲁斯点点头，取了一些牛奶给男婴喂过，才又安心躺下。  
黑暗中，卡尔有些睡不着了，他搂着布鲁斯，听着男人均匀的呼吸，想起布鲁斯竟然愿意为了男婴马上改变伙食，心里有些不是滋味。  
“卡尔，你睡了吗？”  
“没有……布鲁斯，你怎么还不睡？”  
“我想起来我们还没给他起名字。”  
“哎呀，起名字的事明天再说吧，先睡觉。”  
“但我刚刚想到一个好听的——”  
“布鲁斯……你是不是对他太关注了？”  
“……什么意思？”  
“这样不怕安德鲁会觉得受冷落吗？”  
“他这么大的时候我整天都在围着他转呢。”  
“可是……”  
“安德鲁不是那么没有心胸的孩子！你没看见他也很关心他的弟弟吗？”  
卡尔被布鲁斯说得哑口无言，只好全都顺着他的意思来。  
“那你想给他起什么名字？”  
“阿尔瓦瑞兹，我们叫他阿尔瓦瑞兹。”  
“好，听你的——现在睡觉吧，布鲁斯。”  
第二天，按照布鲁斯的要求，他一日三餐的伙食都有所调整，非鱼即肉，一开始布鲁斯并不是很习惯，看到这么多油腻的食物也觉得没有食欲，但他还是坚持吃了。  
卡尔说的果然没错，很快，布鲁斯的奶水就来了——男性Omega不会像女性Omega那样，直到孩子出生才开始分泌乳汁，他们通常会提前好几个月，大概是为了适应新的体型。  
布鲁斯在有了奶水之后两三天的时间内就发展成了严重胀奶，虽然有阿尔瓦瑞兹每天食用，但是他的奶水还是胀得厉害。  
这是在带安德鲁期间一直没出现的情况，布鲁斯一开始还为充足的奶水暗自高兴，可是现在胀奶却折磨得他吃睡不香。  
卡尔马上停掉了他油腻的饮食，希望能缓解一下，可是布鲁斯的胀奶没有消退的迹象，很快这样的情况已经持续了有两三天，布鲁斯被疼得连觉都睡不了了。  
但每次喂阿尔瓦瑞兹吃奶的时候，布鲁斯还都是愉快的神情，他把阿尔瓦瑞兹当自己的孩子看待。  
婴儿被照顾得很好，因为没有母乳和缺乏照料而有些迟滞的生长发育很快就追赶上来。  
阿尔瓦瑞兹再也没有半夜醒来哭泣过，但是布鲁斯却睡不好了。  
这天晚上布鲁斯也同样被胀奶折磨得不断调整着姿势，希望能缓解一下疼痛。  
在他翻了好几个身之后，卡尔突然伸手搂住他的腰，凑到他耳边。  
“都是我不好，我不该跟你提起伙食的事的。”  
“别胡说了，你看阿尔瓦瑞兹现在多健康！”  
卡尔把布鲁斯搂在怀里，沉默半晌。  
“嗯……卡尔，让我……让我翻个身，这样不行，太疼了。”  
“布鲁斯，我有个办法。”  
“什么办法？”  
“让我……我是说让我来吸走一部分，你再这样下去会病倒的，到时候阿尔瓦瑞兹也吃不饱了。”  
“你能行吗？别抢走阿尔瓦瑞兹的份！”  
“我能行……我保证只是让你不会觉得那么疼了。”  
“那……好吧。”  
布鲁斯犹豫了一下，还带着有些不确定的口吻答应下来。  
卡尔就让布鲁斯面对着他，敞开了布鲁斯睡袍的领口。  
卡尔尽量小心地吮吸布鲁斯的乳头，他能听见布鲁斯因为疼痛缓释和吮吸带来的一点点轻微的痒发出舒适的哼声，这让他更认真地给布鲁斯吸奶。  
“好了，行了，卡尔，别吸太多……”  
布鲁斯轻轻用胳膊顶了两下卡尔，让男人停下来。  
卡尔给布鲁斯的两乳都释放了过剩的压力，这才停下来，紧紧抱着他。  
“布鲁斯？”  
“嗯？”  
“我突然想起一件事……”  
“什么？”  
“你也知道阿尔瓦瑞兹的母亲是难产死的，你……”  
“我是Omega，幸运的是我的身体还比较结实……我也昏过去几次，不过幸好我没有死。”  
“不，我不敢想象你是怎么坚持过来的。”  
“你第二天来看过我。”  
“可我只是来送点吃的和药……我是多么糊涂，你熬了多久我不知道，听了孩子出生时候的哭声，我才知道你……”  
“那都是过去的事了。”  
“这一次你会好过一些，布鲁斯。”  
“其实大多只是身边有人还是没有人的区别罢了。”  
布鲁斯的问题解决了，他很快就睡着了，可是卡尔搂着他却睡不着了。  
布鲁斯有权享受他接下来的人生，每时每刻。  
TBC


	11. 饥渴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 怀孕四五个月的时候，布鲁斯开始有一些更多的需求。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17，小朋友速撤

“既然是战后，这些一半都要划给孤儿院。”  
布鲁斯看着长长的清单上罗列的款项，不假思索地提出自己的要求。  
这是他要捐献给国家的财产，他有最大的支配权。  
“好的，布鲁斯老爷——顺便，您要点什么解暑的点心之类的吗？或者只是湿毛巾？”  
阿福看着自家老爷不太正常的脸色，关心地询问。  
“没事……我休息一会儿就好了。”  
阿福有些疑惑地看了布鲁斯一眼，未作疑问，走了。  
“如有需要请随时叫我，布鲁斯老爷。”  
阿福才走了没多久，卡尔接着就进来了。  
“嘿，布鲁斯。”  
“去干什么了，卡尔？今天一早醒来就不见你人影。”  
“我是要出去转一圈的，刚好碰上安德鲁，吵着要出去玩……我就带他出去走走。”  
布鲁斯挑了挑眉毛，有些意味深长地看着卡尔。  
“没这么简单吧？”  
“嗯——布鲁斯？你怎么好像脸红红的？”  
卡尔看着布鲁斯，似乎觉得有些不对劲，走过去用手摸了一下布鲁斯的额头。  
“你发烧了？”  
“我没有，你先回答我刚才的问题。”  
“唔，那好吧……我就——带他去我们附近的闹市上转了一圈，给他买了点糖什么的……布鲁斯？你真的没事吗？”  
“我没事，但你快要把安德鲁宠坏了，真的。”  
“我们都搬来这么久了，小孩子想出去玩嘛……带他出去走走他就很开心了。”  
布鲁斯没有再继续争论下去，反而看起来有点愉快的样子。  
“你今天真的不太正常……”  
卡尔皱着眉头用了一下透视。  
“你不要用那个东西看我！”布鲁斯抗议了一句，但是心知也没什么用，就由着卡尔去了。  
“布鲁斯？你怎么好像……热……”  
“嘘——别乱讲，我怎么可能会这个时候出现那种情况？”  
“可是我觉得很像啊，你没感觉吗？”  
闻言，布鲁斯的脸更红了，连着耳朵也一起红透。  
他只好转头看看在婴儿床里安静躺着的阿尔瓦瑞兹，卡尔顺着他的目光，也看到了安静的男婴。  
“可能是因为你怀孕吧——你知道，其实我觉得孕夫也会有需求的。”  
布鲁斯有些懊恼地转开头。  
“算了，现在……不太合适。”  
“放心，我会注意的。”  
“空口无凭，我怎么知道你说的注意是什么程度？”  
“总之只要你满意就好。”  
布鲁斯看起来有点动心了，看着卡尔，有些欲言又止的样子。  
看布鲁斯还是迟迟不肯动作，卡尔笑了一下，蹲下来解开布鲁斯的衣带，调整了个角度，让布鲁斯背对着婴儿床坐着。  
布鲁斯有点不好意思地夹紧双腿，拦住卡尔。  
“……先等一等——阿尔瓦瑞兹还没吃奶。”  
卡尔的眼睛向上瞟了一下，从地上站起来，走到婴儿床前把阿尔瓦瑞兹抱起来，交给布鲁斯。  
这是每天固定的喂奶时间，男婴很快就醒来吮吸布鲁斯的乳头。  
“哎呦！”  
布鲁斯突然皱了一下眉头，但还是稳稳抱住男孩。  
“怎么了？”  
“这么快就长牙了，他发育还真好啊。”  
布鲁斯让孩子吃饱了奶，才让卡尔把阿尔瓦瑞兹放回婴儿床，刚一安顿好婴儿，卡尔马上就过来查看布鲁斯的乳头。  
“好像有点肿……哎呀，出血了。”  
卡尔俯下身来用嘴含住布鲁斯的乳头，舔了两下。  
“用一点冰块吧……”  
这时布鲁斯突然拉住卡尔，摇摇头。  
“我哪有那么娇贵？安德鲁也咬坏过，没关系的。”  
“那多疼啊，至少缓解一下。”  
卡尔用了点急冻呼吸的办法，用稍厚的布包住冰块，给布鲁斯冷敷。  
“这样是不是好多了？”  
布鲁斯松了口气，伸手摸了一下冰袋。  
“我是会有那么一段时间总是发热的，但我敢肯定那不是热潮，只是有点热而已……要不，用这方法……”  
“噢，不，绝对不行。”  
卡尔说着，看时间差不多了，把冷敷的冰袋拿下来。  
“那样的话你会生病的，强行退热太危险了。”  
卡尔低头，伸手把布鲁斯刚刚又系好的衣带再次解开。  
“卡尔……”  
布鲁斯有点慌乱，但是回头看看吃完奶之后安静的阿尔瓦瑞兹，挡着身体的胳膊迟疑了一下，就拿开了。  
卡尔看着布鲁斯的丝质内裤，看到上面有一点点水迹的阴影。  
“为什么不早点跟我说呢？”  
卡尔说着，蹲下身，又觉得角度不够好，干脆跪在地上，隔着内裤轻轻试探布鲁斯的反应。  
“嗯……卡尔……”  
布鲁斯有些难耐地夹紧腿。  
卡尔就凑过去用牙咬着布鲁斯的内裤，把它拽下来，布鲁斯也没有阻止，配合着让卡尔把他的内裤脱下来。  
“如果我不来，你会不会用手解决？”  
布鲁斯的脸红透了，用有点责备的眼神看着卡尔。  
“我是说真的……如果你上一次也是这样……”  
“那这次你来帮我好了。”  
布鲁斯打断了卡尔的话，他不太希望卡尔总是想起过去那些不愉快的事。  
他凑近了布鲁斯高高翘起的性器，伸出舌头舔了一下阴茎头。  
布鲁斯全身都哆嗦了一下，前液顺着笔直的性器滑落。  
“从前一直都没怎么注意呢……它很漂亮。”  
卡尔伸出一只手指，轻轻拨动了一下，布鲁斯的性器就上下弹动了几下，停下来的时候翘得更高了。  
卡尔于是含住了布鲁斯的性器头部，用舌头轻轻玩弄布鲁斯的发泄口，这让布鲁斯的身体不由自主地起了反应，他开始向前挺动身体。  
“别动，布鲁斯……我来就好。”  
说着，卡尔伸手扶住布鲁斯的大腿内侧，整个地吞进布鲁斯的巨物。  
每次都卡到喉咙，这对于卡尔来说并不困难——他不需要呼吸，身体也不会受伤，所以他可以最大限度地让布鲁斯享受。  
虽然舍不得布鲁斯诱人的大腿内侧，卡尔还是改了姿势，伸手托住布鲁斯的腰，不让他挺动自己的身体，以免运动损伤筋骨。  
布鲁斯并不习惯这样把主动权交给别人，但卡尔的吞吐实在让他心满意足，于是也就不再想要自己主动。  
柔软又有韧性的咽喉每一次都卡住他性器的上端，清楚的感觉让布鲁斯开始呻吟出声，他有些心虚地回头看了一眼婴儿床，尽量把声音压低。  
卡尔慢慢收紧喉咙，眼看着布鲁斯的呻吟越来越频繁，还时不时地扭动身体，乳头也精神抖擞地翘起来，就知道布鲁斯快要到达高潮了。  
果然，很快布鲁斯就开始用力推搡卡尔，让他放开嘴。  
“别……离——离我远一点，我要……”  
但是卡尔把布鲁斯射出的精液照单全收了，看见布鲁斯忍不住抬头看着房间的天花板，似乎还没有反应过来，他偷偷露出一个满意的微笑。  
等布鲁斯再次对上卡尔的目光时，他的脸已经因为害羞红得厉害。  
“你怎么把它吞下去了？”  
“这不重要——你是不是累了？要不要休息一下？”  
布鲁斯却抓住卡尔的胳膊。  
“我……”  
“躺下吧——我抱你上去。”  
卡尔说着，把布鲁斯抱上床。  
“要吃点什么吗？我去给你拿……”  
“不，卡尔……你……你躺这儿。”  
“布鲁斯？”  
“躺我旁边。”  
虽然不解原因，卡尔还是乖乖躺在布鲁斯旁边，并且让布鲁斯抓着他的胳膊。  
“抱我。”  
仍然心存疑惑，但卡尔果真伸手揽住布鲁斯的腰，把他抱在怀里，他们的身体便贴在一起。  
布鲁斯抓着卡尔的手，让他摸到自己隆起的肚子。  
“你能感觉到它吗，卡尔？”  
“我能。”  
这时，卡尔却感觉到一种异样的潮湿感，他猛然发现，布鲁斯的睡袍下的后穴分泌了大量的液体，打湿了那件并不算厚的睡袍。  
“亲爱的，你……”  
“卡尔，你有好几个月没享受过了。”  
“这……不行，布鲁斯，你会吃不消的。”  
卡尔的身上也被打湿了一点，他赶紧把身子往后挪了一下，和布鲁斯拉开一点距离——Omega的湿液让他也有点硬了。  
“就现在……没关系的。”  
布鲁斯的身体向后靠了一下，主动贴上卡尔的。  
“你硬了，卡尔。”  
卡尔的肉刃此时正隔着袍子抵在布鲁斯的屁股上，身体上的挤压让那家伙越来越硬了。  
“你真的没问题吗？”  
卡尔粗喘着，手仍然放在布鲁斯的腹部，心里却有些不安。  
“真的，卡尔，真的……没问题。”  
布鲁斯转过身来，面对着卡尔，伸手拉开卡尔的衣带。  
“你说过我会有特殊需求……但你也……卡尔，你已经好几个月都没有过一次了，你也说过这不是任何一个人的事……”  
卡尔的呼吸变得粗重，他点点头，把布鲁斯翻了个身，背对着他，然后脱下了他们两人的衣服。  
扯开被子，盖住赤裸的躯体，他便贴在布鲁斯身上，伸手轻轻按摩布鲁斯的后穴。  
布鲁斯的后面早就湿透了，卡尔温柔的按摩让他更是流出了更多淫水。  
“如果不适，赶快告诉我。”  
看见布鲁斯无言地点点头，卡尔开始给布鲁斯扩张。  
虽然在扩三根手指的时候有点困难，但是布鲁斯摇着头说没有问题，卡尔于是成功地扩进了三根手指。  
“这一次我来做主……布鲁斯，你上一次那么用力坐下来，我很害怕你会弄坏你自己，所以这次让我来。”  
“反正我现在也没那个力气。”  
布鲁斯轻笑了一声，努力敞开自己的后庭，直到卡尔的家伙慢慢抵在上面，又慢慢伸进去。  
卡尔的速度很慢，即使如此，布鲁斯也觉得很困难，孕期更紧窄的通道让卡尔的进入变得对他来说有些疼痛。  
以侧卧的姿势最为保险，卡尔只插进了半个分身，就不再向深处进发，透视让他确定在这个位置上对于布鲁斯的小宝宝不会有什么不良影响。  
这一次的抽插都相当温柔，卡尔想办法让布鲁斯的快感点得到摩擦，甚至没顾得上自己享受一下布鲁斯内里紧致潮湿的感觉。  
于是这一次仍然以布鲁斯达到高潮告终，而卡尔从他体内退出时，仍然硬邦邦的——他根本一点都没发泄出来。  
布鲁斯便要他把性器夹在自己的大腿之间，卡尔才终于得以大胆抽插，布鲁斯的大腿内侧很结实，又很有弹性，同样是卡尔喜欢的部位。  
时不时地，布鲁斯大腿上那些粗糙的伤疤划过卡尔的性器，还带给他不一样的快感，很快他就泄在布鲁斯腿间。  
可能是太久不做了，卡尔也很容易被满足，他们都停下来，只是相拥在一起，回味性事的余韵。  
“等孩子出生，我们可以来个彻夜狂欢。”  
“那等到时再说，亲爱的……”  
卡尔亲吻着布鲁斯，爱抚着他到处是疤的身体，抱着他。  
“我们的被子和床单大概毁了。”  
“有好办法对付阿福吗？”  
“我偷偷把它洗干净就好了，你眨一下眼睛的功夫。”  
“你简直是我用来对付阿福的秘密武器。”  
TBC


	12. 亲情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯顺利生下一个女孩，随着时间的推移，孩子们渐渐理解了亲情，虽然生活中也有些不如意，但总是温暖的。

卡尔看着大汗淋漓，筋疲力尽的布鲁斯，马上给他用了热毛巾来处理。  
“我被你吓坏了。”  
卡尔惊魂未定地看着躺在床上一动也不能动的男人，心想绝对不会有下次了。  
再有一次，布鲁斯的身体哪能消受得了？  
“让……让我看一眼……”  
卡尔把还禁闭着双眼的婴儿抱到布鲁斯眼前——刚出生的小家伙还有点皱皱巴巴的，也看不出什么眉毛眼睛。  
“啊……她看起来好像大了一圈——”  
“八磅重，亲爱的，她很健康。”  
“噢……那太好了，”布鲁斯满足地闭上眼睛，“我还有点害怕她会早产来的。”  
卡尔的心好像被什么东西柔软地触碰了一下，他眨眨眼，小心翼翼地把孩子放在布鲁斯身边。  
安德鲁是早产儿——因为布鲁斯当时严重营养不良，小孩子生下来几乎只有巴掌那么大。  
不由得有点庆幸安德鲁的早产，如果那时候孩子真的在布鲁斯体内长成，恐怕当时以布鲁斯的状况根本没可能熬过那一关。  
托卡尔精心照料的福，布鲁斯很快就从产后的虚弱中恢复了，起先常常稍有动静就出很多虚汗，但没过几天就已经行动如常了。  
喂养两个孩子是辛苦的工作，因此给布鲁斯的伙食都是精心选制的，食材很健康，营养也很丰富。  
布鲁斯为小女孩起名叫克瑞斯汀，和他的两位哥哥不一样，她的发色有点微微发黄。  
不过她有一样漂亮的蓝眼睛。  
两个同年的孩子吃住都在一起，打从会爬开始就一起玩闹，作为哥哥的安德鲁成了两个小孩最好的伙伴和监护者，小男孩很小心地看护着自己的弟弟妹妹，也从中获得了不少的乐趣。  
布鲁斯的“业余爱好”仍然在继续，他乐于让本地区的罪犯们无所遁形。  
这个叫哥谭的地区有很多不同国家的住民——包括罗马人在内，一些罗马的住民并没有跟着罗马人一起逃回他们原本的国土，大概是不愿意放弃在哥谭的家产，因此大多只是缴纳了一笔数量可观的罚金，并且还赔偿了他们的奴隶。  
因此哥谭也成了不同类型的住民之间发生冲突的高频率区域，连政府都睁一只眼闭一只眼。  
作为贵族的布鲁斯在哥谭有很大的影响力，但同时也是不同种族非议的对象。  
只是他本人一直不以为意。  
时光飞逝，一转眼，克瑞斯汀五岁了。  
今年十岁的大哥哥安德鲁已经开始就读于本地的学校了，在受到罗马帝国的侵略后，本地的教育也略微参考了一下罗马人的形式——不同之处在于很多孩子都会在学校就读，甚至是贵族子弟。  
男孩是个健康的Alpha，力量在八岁时觉醒了，卡尔费了很多心思教他如何控制自己的力量，告诉他如果一时冲动他的力量可能会毁灭整个地区。  
很幸运，在他学会控制力量和心性之后，他就在学校先接受了一年的格斗教育——受罗马人侵略的影响，学校都增加了类似的课程，而哥谭的格斗教育是全国闻名的，因为这里的治安很混乱。  
男孩很快就通过了他的水平测试，显然他的注意力根本不在格斗上——他对于战争和单纯的打斗都充满了厌恶。  
现在，他在学习历史了。  
至于家中的弟弟妹妹，还未到学龄，尚且过着无忧无虑的生活。  
今天和往常一样，布鲁斯并没有什么需要在公众面前露面的事务，这时候正在自己的房间里查看最近自己的家族生意。  
孩子们出门去玩了，他嘱咐了阿尔瓦瑞兹要看护好克瑞斯汀，男孩当然认真地承诺了。  
事实上阿尔瓦瑞兹很护着比他小一岁的克瑞斯汀，哥谭不是适合孩子们晚上出门玩耍的地方，父亲们只允许他们在白天的时候在家附近的地方玩。  
“嘿，亲爱的，你该休息休息了——好不容易可以安静在家一天。”  
卡尔端着一些点心从外面走进来——布鲁斯结束哺乳期之后就恢复了频繁的社交生活，因为他在哥谭的影响力，有很多人都有求于他，再加上家族生意和夜巡，他常常作息很不规律。  
因此像这样的日子简直凤毛麟角，反而是卡尔一直在家里充当全职爸爸的角色。  
把点心盘子放在布鲁斯的桌子上，卡尔从后面抱住布鲁斯，低头看着布鲁斯在自己手里的账目上做着标注。  
“嗯，我等一下就休息。”  
“你像这样忙了一上午了，布鲁斯，你可以把它们交给别人做一部分。”  
“不，这个是我要检查的内容。”  
“检查？布鲁斯，你看起来心情好像不太好，有什么烦恼吗？”  
卡尔说着，俯身亲吻布鲁斯的脸颊。  
“……我的助手卢修斯报告说，最近的账目不太正常，我们原本买进的那些材料数目不对，可是在和卖方核实的时候，发现他们并没有在数量上动手脚。”  
“那是什么材料？”  
“一些用来制造药物的原料……我担心有人把它们偷走用来做危险的事。”  
“啊，原来是药物啊……那你什么时候能核查完啊？”  
“……有什么事吗，卡尔？”  
“要是你走不开就算了。”  
“说吧，别跟我玩欲擒故纵。”  
“……哎，其实也没什么重要的事啦，孩子们觉得每年去避暑度假的地方他们已经玩腻了，想换换口味——快到七月了，我们也该……”  
“唔，那这次就去罗马玩吧，带他们去看看现在的罗马。”  
“现在的罗马？噢，布鲁斯……我没想到——”  
门毫无预兆地开了，卡尔赶紧站直身体，有些尴尬地停下刚刚和布鲁斯亲昵的动作，竟发现跑进来的是克瑞斯汀。  
看到小女孩哭了，卡尔很惊异。  
“孩子，你怎么了？哥哥呢？”  
布鲁斯也马上放下手上的账目，走过来抱住女孩。  
“乖，到底发生什么了？”  
“呜呜——邻居家的罗马男孩欺负我们，还扯我的头发，我哥哥气不过，和他打起来，我看见他出血了……”  
小女孩害怕地说着，钻在布鲁斯温暖的怀抱里想要寻求安慰。  
“别怕，我马上……”  
卡尔闻言，马上就要起身出门，却被布鲁斯拉住了。  
“爸爸马上就去看看哥哥，你在这里乖乖等我，吃些你父亲拿的点心，我马上就回来。”  
卡尔不解地看着布鲁斯，不明白为什么他不让自己去解决。  
“布鲁斯，你……”  
“卡尔，我就足够了——你知道很少有人能和我对抗，这是孩子，我知道你自己无所谓……但孩子……”  
卡尔瞬间明白了布鲁斯的意思——布鲁斯是担心他会控制不住自己。  
这些所有该考虑的事情，他都考虑到了。  
平常布鲁斯对孩子们总是有些严厉的，因此孩子们也总是习惯于跑到卡尔这里来寻找安慰——通常卡尔都会带着孩子们出去玩，这样孩子们就有机会去闹市逛街，还可以缠着卡尔买些自己喜欢的东西。  
布鲁斯心里很清楚卡尔对自己的孩子有多么爱护，所以他也自然会考虑到卡尔因为孩子受委屈发怒做出不当举动的可能。  
等布鲁斯赶到孩子们做游戏的地点时，罗马男孩已经没了踪影，只剩下阿尔瓦瑞兹灰头土脸地坐在地上，被打得鼻青脸肿。  
布鲁斯对邻居家地男孩有一点印象——没记错的话，他被俘虏后接管他的住宅的就是这户人家，他们的男孩今年已经有十多岁了。  
布鲁斯并没有马上走上前去，他看到阿尔瓦瑞兹站起身来，抹了把脸，往地上吐了一口带血的唾沫，就要往不远处的河边走。  
男孩今天很沮丧，因为邻居家素不相识的罗马男孩突然趁他和妹妹做游戏的时候搞恶作剧绊倒了妹妹，抓了她的辫子，还恶语相对，说他们的爸爸是“罗马人来回买卖的低等货”。  
被激怒的他马上和对方打了起来，结果被年长他好几岁的男孩打得鼻青脸肿。  
这会儿他清醒了过来，开始有些害怕了——若是被爸爸看见他和人打了架，他一定会被责备的，而且他心里很清楚爸爸会很心疼。  
男孩跑到小溪边用水洗脸，希望能让自己看起来不那么狼狈，妹妹已经被他打架的情形吓哭了，对他说会马上就去找人来帮忙。  
等洗好了脸，男孩就急匆匆地往回赶，希望能马上找到妹妹——没有人来帮忙，男孩害怕克瑞斯汀会跑丢，到时候他可就闯大祸了。  
只顾着低头走路的男孩撞上了一个结实的身体，抬头一看——果然是他严厉的父亲。  
“爸……爸爸。”  
男孩紧张地看着布鲁斯——高大的男人挡住了阳光，他不太能看清楚此时父亲的表情。  
“克瑞斯汀在家，孩子，不用为她担心。”  
闻言，男孩的表情轻松了一点，他垂下头，不敢让父亲看自己的脸。  
克瑞斯汀没走丢当然是好事，但是父亲可能已经知道自己打架了。  
“伤着没有？”  
布鲁斯蹲下来，托起男孩的脸检查。  
“没……爸爸，我没事。”  
“你被打肿了，孩子，这不能说是没事。”  
男孩有些胆怯地看着父亲，眨巴两下眼睛。  
“爸爸……对不起，我和别人打架了。”  
“告诉我到底发生了什么事？克瑞斯汀说有人欺负你们。”  
“我们旁边的人家有一个高个子的男孩，他在我和克瑞斯汀做游戏的时候恶作剧绊倒了她，还拉着她的头发笑，我叫他放手，他竟骂您是他们罗马人随便买卖的低等货，我气不过，和他打起来，可他比我大太多了……为什么那么大的孩子会想要欺负我们？我们做错了什么？”  
“你没有错，孩子，不必害怕，我不会怪你。”  
布鲁斯拉起阿尔瓦瑞兹的手。  
“现在我们先回家，好吗？我们得给你处理伤口。”  
男孩点点头，布鲁斯就把他抱起来，回家了。  
今天的父亲似乎不像以往那么严厉。  
到家之后，卡尔马上凑上来，看见小男孩脸上的淤青，心疼坏了。  
虽然以大人的视角，男孩没受什么重伤，但是他们还是仔细为男孩处理了淤青处，卡尔还认真检查了一遍。  
检查完毕后，卡尔把布鲁斯拉到一边，对他耳语。  
“我发现阿尔瓦瑞兹是Omega，我感觉他的能力十有八九不会觉醒了。”  
布鲁斯转头看着卡尔，有一点惊异。  
“永远？”  
卡尔点点头，表情有点沉重。  
“以后万一……我是说如果别人知道他是Omega，这对他影响太不好了。”  
“卡尔，你不能这么想，难道你也觉得男孩子是Omega就是耻辱吗？”  
“我……我没有，就是……担心而已，你别在意。”  
卡尔心虚地回答着——他真是太蠢了，居然在布鲁斯面前提出这种担忧，这会让布鲁斯觉得自己瞧不起男性Omega的，而布鲁斯自己就是这种人群中的一员。  
“我知道你的意思……不用道歉，但我们现在需要对他提前教育。”  
“提前教育？”  
“我来教他怎么格斗，Omega必须学会保护自己，争取自己的人生。”  
布鲁斯回到男孩面前，蹲下身直视着阿尔瓦瑞兹。  
“还疼吗，感觉如何？”  
“好多了……”  
男孩心中涌起一股暖流。  
“你想要他们向你道歉吗？”  
男孩迟疑着看了一眼布鲁斯，点点头。  
“那好，但这不仅仅需要我的帮助，你自己也要努力。”  
“爸爸？”  
“今天起我来教你怎么和人战斗，但你必须向我保证——不可以用这些技巧对付弱者或者只是出于自己的私心，这是你保护自己的武器，你不可以用来威胁别人。到时我会带你去找他们道歉，如果他们不同意，我们要和他们公平竞争。”  
“我保证。”  
男孩眼睛里有亮光闪过，他重重地点了点头。  
TBC


	13. 出游

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是布鲁斯的一次全家出游，他们这一次的度假地点是罗马，布鲁斯又拿起了角斗士的武器，不同的是这一次只是单纯的竞技。

“爸爸不要紧吗？”  
看着布鲁斯大腿上被利刃划伤的血盆大口，安德鲁难过地问。  
“没关系，不是什么重伤，”布鲁斯把腿伸给卡尔，让卡尔为他用热视线止血，“好孩子，去帮爸爸把我们的药包拿来。”  
安德鲁马上听话地转身离开房间了，小男孩阿尔瓦瑞兹红着眼睛，坐在两位父亲旁边发愣，睫毛上还挂着泪珠。  
今年他们全家来到罗马度假。  
今天布鲁斯没有带上克瑞斯汀，而是叫卡尔看好小女孩，他自己带上两个小男孩出门去游玩。  
重游旧地，布鲁斯竟一时兴起，去参加了自由竞技——如今的罗马已经成了崇尚竞技的国度，很多公民愿意到竞技场上挥洒汗水，参加角斗的也当然不仅仅是身份卑贱的角斗士了。  
阿尔瓦瑞兹作为Omega的一部分开始显露出来，男孩虽然很有保护家人的意识，但一看到这种见血的战斗就会本能地害怕。  
幸好，他们回来的时候小女孩已经休息了，不然一定会被吓哭。  
开始度假之前，布鲁斯为阿尔瓦瑞兹安排了严格的体能训练，现在男孩的身上已经有一点肌肉显现，但布鲁斯并不满足于此。  
这一次度假正是契机，阿尔瓦瑞兹需要学会勇敢地面对他所恐惧的事物。  
热视线的灼烧让伤口很快就止血了，布鲁斯一声不吭，只有额头上流下来的汗水昭示着极端的疼痛。  
接下来是顺理成章的清理，涂药和缝合。  
布鲁斯摆摆手，示意小男孩到自己的身边来，阿尔瓦瑞兹看起来似乎犹豫了一下，但还是鼓起勇气靠过来，布鲁斯就伸出一只胳膊搂住男孩。  
“害怕了？”  
男孩看了一眼布鲁斯，又看了看站在布鲁斯身旁的哥哥安德鲁，摇摇头。  
“那为什么哭呢？”  
“爸爸流血了。”  
男孩如实地回答。  
“孩子，受伤流血不一定是坏事……它们还可能带给你一副更结实的身体。”  
阿尔瓦瑞兹懵懂地点点头，似乎不是很明白男人的意思。  
布鲁斯也不强求，孩子才六岁，太小了，这些事还要他以后慢慢理解。  
重回角斗场让布鲁斯想起了一些从前的事情，那时候他还要靠胜场来填饱肚子——准确地说是填饱安德鲁的肚子。  
身上没有消退的疤痕，有一大部分都是那时候留下的。  
卡尔哄着孩子们去他们自己的房间睡觉了——现在他们度假的房子，正是原来卡尔的住宅，在战后布鲁斯花了高价从罗马人手里买走了这房子。  
“布鲁斯，你太冒险了。”  
卡尔看着布鲁斯新被缝合上的伤口，嗔怪地说着。  
“这是从前每天的营生，也不见你说我冒险。”  
卡尔被噎得一时语塞，只好保持沉默。  
他的手轻轻抚摸过布鲁斯的伤口，停留在膝盖上的护具上，小心翼翼地拆下布鲁斯的护具。  
“你身上都是伤。”  
布鲁斯收回他的腿，有些不好意思地换了个姿势——说起浑身是伤，那他的确是名副其实，他的身上至今没有一片光滑的皮肤。  
“但我喜欢。”  
卡尔清澈的眼睛诚实地看着布鲁斯——男人刚刚的一点点小羞愧反而让他起了无限的怜爱之心。  
布鲁斯躲躲闪闪地避开卡尔的目光，竟有些脸红了。  
“那是为什么？”  
“不为什么，我喜欢你所有的方面。”  
卡尔说着，揽过布鲁斯轻轻亲了一口。  
“你最近实在是有太多东西要费心了，布鲁斯，你应该先停下来享受享受——我们在度假。”  
“你说的轻松……我不能停下来，阿尔瓦瑞兹现在的性格越来越偏向普通的Omega了，他会……”  
“你老是这么说，担心他受欺负，害怕他受了委屈都不会解决。”  
“那会摧毁一个孩子的自信，我很清楚。”  
“我知道——布鲁斯，我只是有个问题想问你……”  
布鲁斯用询问的目光看着卡尔，一边享受男人给他运动过度拉伤的大腿温柔地按摩。  
“什么问题？”  
“在你心里……”卡尔的表情看起来小心翼翼，“阿尔瓦瑞兹到底……算是什么？”  
“为什么这么问？”  
卡尔似乎有些躲避似的，犹豫了半晌，才终于吞吞吐吐地解释自己的想法。  
“虽然我不想对你提起这个问题……但是，我觉得你一直以来对阿尔瓦瑞兹更偏向一些。我不是在埋怨你对安德鲁不够好……我是说，也许你……”  
“并没有把阿尔瓦瑞兹当成我的亲生孩子？所以反而刻意在他身上花费更多的精力？”  
卡尔的表情有微妙的变动。  
“嗯……算是吧，大概是这个意思。”  
布鲁斯叹了口气。  
“他不是我生的，但是我是看着他长大的，我给他哺乳，一直到后来每天陪他入睡，如果你不对我说，我甚至不会想到他和我没有任何血缘关系。”  
“可你也不是偏心的人——你很公平，这我很了解。”  
布鲁斯凝视着卡尔许久，终于开口了。  
“卡尔，如果我说我早就感觉到阿尔瓦瑞兹是个Omega，你会相信我吗？”  
“你早就……等等，你是怎么知道的？”  
“也许你没有发现，但是阿尔瓦瑞兹对疼痛的忍耐力很强……不知道你还记不记得他四岁那年。”  
卡尔点点头，示意布鲁斯继续往下说。  
“那年他在外面玩的时候不小心踩到了一根钉子，那根钉子当时就狠狠扎进他的脚掌里，当他自己瘸着走回来把脚给我看的时候，我吓了一跳……”  
“噢，我记得，当时我马上就去拿药了——他伤得不轻。”  
“可是你还记得当时他的表现吗？令我惊讶的是，阿尔瓦瑞兹全程都没有哭，看见我们似乎很担心他，还对我们说他没事。”  
“啊！是的，我还夸他来着……”  
“同年龄的安德鲁是只要擦破一点皮肉就会流眼泪喊疼的，阿尔瓦瑞兹的忍耐力不属于他的年龄段——这是只有Omega才有的忍耐力。”  
“……只凭这一点吗？布鲁斯，我了解的你每一个结论都会有不止一个证据支撑。”  
“还有就是……阿尔瓦瑞兹很敏感，每个人对他的态度他都会记得很清楚，事实上每一次受伤他也印象深刻——到现在他还是低头走路，就是因为那一次他不小心踩上了钉子。”  
卡尔点了点头。  
“所以你才对他付出了更多吗？”  
“是的……我当时并不知道Omega的力量很难觉醒……我只知道每个Omega男孩都需要有人细心地呵护。”  
卡尔终于明白了布鲁斯的心意，他停下了按摩的手。  
“阿尔瓦瑞兹会很爱你。”  
“只要他以后活得开心我就满足了。”  
卡尔把布鲁斯抱在怀里，他们的脸颊贴在一起。  
“布鲁斯，我永远都不会厌倦这样的你。”  
正在这时，敲门声打断了两人正要更亲密的动作。  
“进来。”  
门开了，安德鲁从外面走进来，看起来还有些胆怯。  
“什么事啊，孩子？”布鲁斯带着疑问的眼神看着安德鲁，“时间不早了，把门关上，别影响弟弟妹妹睡觉。”  
“我……有个问题。”  
男孩有些扭捏地靠近两位父亲，表情看起来十分困扰。  
“什么问题啊？说吧。”  
“爸爸原来是罗马人的奴隶，对吗？”  
布鲁斯看着目光躲闪的男孩，突然明白了什么。  
随着年龄的增长，安德鲁不可避免地要知道真相的。  
看着自己一向最敬重，最亲近的男人点了点头，男孩心里不知道是什么滋味。  
他想起了四岁时的一些片段——他们从古罗马回来时，他才记事没多久，唯一能回忆起来的就是父亲有一段时间很少陪在他身边，但每天都会给他带来充足的食物。  
还有他们四处漏风的破房子。  
即使男孩不记事，每一个寒冷的冬季被父亲温暖的怀抱捂睡的感觉还是被他记在了心里。  
凭记忆，他能感觉到父亲当时有多么艰辛。  
“爸爸也并没有总是在老爷们的壁炉前烤火，我说的对吗？”  
布鲁斯眨眨眼睛，不置可否。  
男孩想起了四岁那年冬天的一个片段。  
那个冬天好像有些冷得反常，布鲁斯在一天回来给他带吃的的时候，男孩发现父亲一直在揉搓他的两只手。  
“爸爸的手怎么了？怎么看起来红红的？”  
当时正在揉搓双手的布鲁斯马上把手背在身后，若无其事地笑笑。  
“没什么，被虫子咬了。”  
现在想想，那正是他父亲因为太过寒冷，又没有什么御寒的措施，生了冻疮啊。  
“孩子，那都是过去的事了……”  
“好吧，”男孩的神色仍然犹豫着，“爸爸，那我可以知道，我的出生到底是爸爸自愿的还是……”  
“是自愿的，当然。”  
布鲁斯打断了男孩的问话——从怀孕开始，他就没想过要放弃孩子的生命，所以他一直坚持这是自己自愿的。  
尽管他和卡尔都明白，最初的标记完全违背了布鲁斯的意愿。  
男孩看起来像是突然松了口气，神情放松了很多。  
“所以爸爸只是被当成普通奴隶送去的，是吗？”  
“是的，当然是。”  
男孩点点头，走上前给了布鲁斯一个拥抱。  
“谢谢爸爸。”  
男孩随后又转向了卡尔，让卡尔不由得有些慌张。  
“我知道父亲是被罗马人利用的，爸爸把父亲从前受到罗马人的迫害都告诉我了，我完全理解您当时一直不能过来照顾我们一下……”男孩的目光真挚到让卡尔有些难过，“谢谢父亲最后能过来陪我，我们永远爱您。”  
“我也爱你，孩子，现在……回去睡觉吧。”  
卡尔吻了一下男孩的额头，然后看着男孩如释重负地离开他们的房间。  
“布鲁斯，你……”  
“让昨天去死吧，卡尔，我们还有很多年……”布鲁斯说着，靠过来，给了卡尔一个绵长的湿吻。  
“而且像这样的晚上还有很多个。”  
结束长吻后的布鲁斯于是说着，灵巧地卸掉身上剩下的护具，解开短袍的衣带，又解开了卡尔的衣带和扣子。  
“我们先想个安全的方法防止怀孕吧，你老是让我把持不住自己。”  
卡尔抱着布鲁斯，却没有马上行动，反而温柔地在他的耳旁商量着。  
“……你有什么想法吗？”  
“亲爱的，热潮期先让我咬你一下，等退潮了我们再来，怎么样？”  
“不要，你知道那很疼！”  
“好过你生了孩子以后连腿都合不上。”  
“好吧，你赢了，你说了算。”  
“啊哈，想不到我也有今天——也许我应该想点办法庆祝一下。”  
“便宜你了，但等我们回去，阿尔瓦瑞兹的训练你不准插手，听见了没？”  
“听见了听见了，我都听你的。”  
TBC


	14. 时间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时光的流逝让布鲁斯渐渐老去，孩子们长大了，最小的克瑞斯汀也已经有十九岁了，他们纷纷选择了不同的人生道路。

“哼唔——”  
布鲁斯终于慵懒地睁开眼睛， 有些不满地拍开卡尔一直在偷偷刮着他鼻子的手。  
“干嘛？”  
“你快要错过你的早餐了，布鲁斯。”  
“但我更讨厌错过我的美梦。”  
卡尔看着比年轻时更加嗜睡的布鲁斯，怜爱之情油然而生。  
他已经停止夜巡有好几年了，但始终充当着他的继任者——迪克·格雷森的幕后支持者的角色，每每哥谭发生重大案件，布鲁斯都会跟着迪克一起彻夜思考。  
不过生活总归是随性了一些，布鲁斯开始比从前更加嗜睡了。  
孩子们也已经羽翼丰满，不再需要他过多的照顾，即使是性情软弱的阿尔瓦瑞兹也已经有能力独当一面了。  
小男孩的选择一开始让所有人都吓了一跳——阿尔瓦瑞兹去加入了军队，那几乎是只有Alpha才能胜任的工作。  
布鲁斯负责阿尔瓦瑞兹的格斗训练，充当男孩的导师一直到他五十岁，男孩变得和他年轻时一样强壮。  
在布鲁斯五十岁那年，他某天正常和阿尔瓦瑞兹训练，却不慎撕裂了肌肉，从此他的格斗导师生涯就彻底画上了句号。  
那段时间布鲁斯的心理状态似乎也不算太好，常常因为一些小事烦闷，有一天他们在结束一场欢爱之后他突然感叹自己的身体不如从前了。  
从此卡尔开始想尽办法让他开心——若是没有意外的情况，氪星人在地球上大概有人类难以想象的寿命长度，可惜布鲁斯只是个人类，多年以来想必布鲁斯也已经发现了卡尔的样子几乎没什么变化，可是自己却越来越老，难免会觉得难过吧。  
卡尔开始尽量地多陪在布鲁斯身边，甚至于布鲁斯要和一些生意上的合作伙伴共进晚餐时，他也会尽量陪在他附近——布鲁斯早年的时候没能好好享受生活，如今他值得拥有一个舒适的晚年。  
饮食上的妥当安排和精心照顾让布鲁斯看起来不像同龄人那般苍老，虽然眼角也难免有了皱纹，白发也一根根长出来，但总还是看起来不算太苍老。  
让布鲁斯一辈子都引以为豪的大概是阿尔瓦瑞兹了——虽然其他两个孩子也颇有成就，但阿尔瓦瑞兹在布鲁斯的培养之下可以说是彻底克服了他的天生障碍。  
虽然，布鲁斯常常惦记着阿尔瓦瑞兹——已经好久都没有战争了，但男孩在军队里也常常要去从事一些有危险性的工作，他们要和一些大型的犯罪帮派作战，因此有时阿尔瓦瑞兹也会被调遣到哥谭来。  
本来卡尔是不知道的，但有一天他半夜醒来听见布鲁斯说了梦话——男人似乎做了不太好的梦，一直叫着阿尔瓦瑞兹的名字。  
从此卡尔知道了布鲁斯的小秘密——他一直很牵挂和他并无血缘关系的男孩，阿尔瓦瑞兹。  
安德鲁懂事很早，他知道阿尔瓦瑞兹是谁的孩子，也一直以来守口如瓶，对阿尔瓦瑞兹完全是兄长的疼爱，至于克瑞斯汀，卡尔和布鲁斯谁都不打算让从小就生活在幸福中的小女孩知道那些不堪的往事。  
现在十九岁的克瑞斯汀是一家收容所的主管——小女孩从小就很善良，她的收容所里收纳了很多没有父母的孤儿或者因为战争和动乱落下残疾的人，此外女孩也会帮忙处理一些家族的生意事务。  
至于他们的大哥哥安德鲁，长大后去了另一个城市，男孩从小对修辞和文章很有兴趣，现在已经是一位学者，他所在的城市是名副其实的大都市——这个国家的最高政府机构都在那里。  
由于经常要出席讲课，安德鲁很少回哥谭，但每次他只要有时间，就一定会赶回来，和家人共进一顿正餐，看望一下他的双亲。  
一开始的时候，每一次安德鲁回来布鲁斯都要懊恼一番，觉得自己没有用最好的精神面貌迎接孩子，然后就总会有那么几天作息苛刻至极，说是一定要在他下次回来的时候已经睡醒并且神清气爽。  
男人一直固执地认为如果自己的精神头不错看起来还会年轻一些。  
但是很快的布鲁斯就在卡尔的劝说下放弃了这样苛刻的作息时间表——原因很简单，因为卡尔有一天实在不忍他太早起床强忍困意，把镜子搬到他面前让他亲自确认。  
他终于发现早起床并不能让他显得神采奕奕，反而平添了几分憔悴。  
布鲁斯沉默地放弃了他的早起计划，但每次安德鲁回来看他之后，他都会偷偷问卡尔一些让他听了心里突然不太好受的问题。  
“怎么样？我今天有没有看起来比较健康？我是说你觉得安德鲁会不会看见我的状态很高兴？”  
卡尔每次都点头附和，私下里却有些难过。  
他于是悄悄去找安德鲁，让安德鲁不要再往家里带那些用在食材里的药品了。  
“为什么？这对爸爸很有好处——他现在已经没那么结实了，从他上一次撕裂肌肉开始，他的身体就没那么好了……”  
“那些东西阿福日常会买，做进汤里的时候布鲁斯也根本感觉不到——可是你这样把它们都带回来，会让他很不自信。”  
卡尔只好把和布鲁斯之间的那些事情的细节告诉给安德鲁，年轻人当然不会考虑那么多，安德鲁也只是好意，但是卡尔知道布鲁斯更需要一个好的心理状态。  
安德鲁是善解人意的孩子，听了卡尔的叙述也终于意识到了问题所在。  
就是啊，他父亲的饮食起居都有人照料，他一开始只是想到这些药品都是各地精选的原料，应该比哥谭的品质好一些，才把它们带回来的。  
其实又能差多少呢？还是父亲开心最重要吧。  
一年前，安德鲁终于带来了一个好消息——他和大都会的一个同龄女孩订婚了，那个女孩是在当地图书馆工作的，安德鲁在一次去查阅典籍的时候偶然和她相遇，后来他们成了朋友，终于发展到相爱。  
布鲁斯很高兴，甚至打破了他多年的习惯，喝了不少酒。  
前一段时间，安德鲁又回来一次，告诉卡尔和布鲁斯说他们要有孙子了。  
从那时起布鲁斯就一直惦记着，老是跟他说，孩子们出门这么多年了，应该回来聚一聚。  
听到布鲁斯这么说，卡尔也有些动心了。  
现在布鲁斯能常常见到的就只有克瑞斯汀了，他怎么会不想念他的孩子？但是他一次都没有向任何一个孩子提起过。  
只是他对于孩子们的要求总是只有那么一点点——只要孩子们都能做正确的事，然后过好自己的生活，他就没什么别的要求了。  
直到现在，他还是不好意思向孩子们提出一个欢聚的日期。  
“安德鲁现在太忙了，别去找他——等我们的孙子出生之后再说吧。”  
前两天，当卡尔主动和布鲁斯提起聚会的事时，他这么回答自己。  
“那好吧——可是阿尔瓦瑞兹被调派到哥谭来了，早些时候一个年轻的副官才来过，告诉我说他会过来吃午饭。”  
“什么？”  
布鲁斯马上从床上弹起来，头发还有些翘。  
“为什么不早点告诉我？”  
把被子往旁边一掀，布鲁斯手忙脚乱地从床上下来，却被卡尔拉住。  
“我给你准备好了热水了，不要这么着急——我们还有时间准备。”  
布鲁斯洗了一个舒服的热水澡，卡尔还帮他做了一下按摩，收拾妥当之后他吃掉了精心给他准备的早餐，就开始有些坐立不安地等着阿尔瓦瑞兹回来。  
时近正午，阿尔瓦瑞兹终于到家了，他兴冲冲地跑进来时还带着一身的汗水。  
“怎么出了这么多汗啊，孩子？”  
“没什么，是日常的锻炼，今天的太阳有点毒辣啊。”  
年轻人在前厅的椅子上坐下，伸手抓起桌子上的点心就吃。  
布鲁斯坐在旁边看着男孩吃点心，脸上还带着笑意。  
“回来是有什么任务吗？”  
阿尔瓦瑞兹嘴里还塞着点心，听见布鲁斯的问话，有些微妙地看了他一眼，然后把嘴里的东西吞下。  
“有些事情想回来处理……我也想你们了，这段时间都会回家来住。”  
“事情？”  
“嗯……上一次有一伙危险分子逃到这儿来了，我只是想借这个机会回来看看。”  
布鲁斯没说什么，但隐隐觉得阿尔瓦瑞兹有些不对劲。  
他们一起享用了午餐，阿尔瓦瑞兹把自己最近的情况告诉给布鲁斯，并且表示最近自己一切都好。  
然后阿尔瓦瑞兹就回到自己的房间午休了，布鲁斯和卡尔仍在他们的餐厅里坐着。  
“他真强壮，我几乎要觉得他应该有很大几率能力觉醒了——如果不是因为他的体质的话。”  
“是啊，他很难遇到足以威胁生命的对手了。”  
“这都是因为你，布鲁斯——我们的孩子们，他们的幸福都是因为你的努力。”  
布鲁斯没有回答，卡尔看见他似乎若有所思的样子。  
“我觉得他似乎有些什么事没告诉我。”  
“是吗？”  
卡尔愣愣地看着布鲁斯站起来往阿尔瓦瑞兹的房间去了，有些摸不着头脑。  
谁知道呢，但他总还是知道一点的——布鲁斯很敏感，他常常好像未卜先知一样，让人大吃一惊。  
可能是因为他很关注他的亲人吧，家里所有的人——包括卡尔在内，没有一个人能把心事在他面前藏起来。  
阿尔瓦瑞兹听见敲门声，就起身去开门，不出意料地看见他的父亲站在门外。  
“爸爸……”  
“介意我进来吗？我想和你随便说说话。”  
阿尔瓦瑞兹当然同意了，于是他们现在在同一个房间里坐着，气氛一时间有点沉默。  
“爸爸是有什么事要嘱咐吗？”  
阿尔瓦瑞兹似乎还比较主动，似乎是看布鲁斯不太好开口的样子，他就主动询问。  
“我对你很放心……只是有个问题想问你……”  
“什么问题？”  
“这次回来是不是还有一些更重要的事？”  
男孩的目光有些躲闪，他开始有些扭捏。  
“我……”  
“为什么不好意思说呢？我不会有什么看法的——我只会给你一些建议。”  
“我……想要……”阿尔瓦瑞兹的脸色开始有些发红，“我想好好考虑一下……有人向我……表示了心意。”  
没意料到阿尔瓦瑞兹的回答是这样的，布鲁斯有些惊讶。  
“噢，那你是觉得有什么为难的地方吗？”  
“大概……因为他是罗马人。”  
男孩偷偷瞥了一眼布鲁斯。  
“罗马人？孩子，你对罗马人有什么偏见吗？他们并不都是坏人。”  
“可是我听说爸爸从前是罗马人的奴隶。”  
“但这并不影响你，我曾经说过的……我们应该正视所有的种族，国别。”  
“好吧……但他比我大六岁。”  
阿尔瓦瑞兹看起来似乎像是在试探一样看着布鲁斯。  
“为什么在意这种事？我觉得你不是会在意年龄的孩子啊。”  
“好吧，好吧……我想说的其实是……他是我小的时候，开口辱骂您的……我们邻居家的那个……”  
阿尔瓦瑞兹看起来似乎有些沮丧。  
布鲁斯眨了两下眼睛，没有表现出特别的情绪。  
“听起来事情没你向我描述的那么简单，孩子。”  
阿尔瓦瑞兹叹了口气，理清了自己的头绪。  
“我们从罗马度假回来以后，我又训练了两个月，您带着我一起去邻居家要求道歉，他们当然拒绝了，结果我们都同意让我和……尼贝尔来一场公平的决斗，最后我赢了。”  
“是的，我们得到了他们的道歉，我以为这件事会到此为止，所以后来发生了什么？”  
“在我参军的第二年，也就是去年——那时候我十九岁，我们在边境上有一场恶劣的战争。”  
“我记得是一个臭名昭著的杀手团体，我那时很庆幸你毫发无伤。”  
“是的……但那是因为被派去另一个小队的副官救了我一命，我并没有跟您说。”  
布鲁斯的眉毛意味深长地挑了一下。  
“那个人就是尼贝尔……您知道的，我们的邻居。”  
“我想知道他为什么救你。”  
布鲁斯并不惊讶于阿尔瓦瑞兹的描述，他直奔主题去了。  
“我一开始并没认出是他……我们两个小队曾经多次一起执行任务，我也从来不知道他叫尼贝尔……为了救我，他受了重伤，我暂时把他带走，我们找了一个民居借宿，他的伤很重，我们都觉得他可能活不下来了，那天他向我又一次道歉，并且向我解释了一切……”  
“等等……那他现在怎么样？”  
“他才康复一个多月，我前不久去看望他的时候他向我……”阿尔瓦瑞兹的脸又红了，“他被刺伤了脾脏，我们请了最好的军医，擅长于各种手术，尽管如此他的脾脏并没有得以保留，现在他还需要一段时间恢复体力。”  
“……他替你挡了刀子吗？”  
“是的……他被刺伤了脾脏和大腿上的重要动脉，我为他处理了腿上的伤口，但我们到了民居时他也已经快要坚持不住了。”  
阿尔瓦瑞兹看着布鲁斯的表情，却不能猜测出他父亲此时的想法。  
“介意告诉我他当时对你说了什么吗？”  
“他告诉我，他很抱歉从前对我们的谩骂，并且承认后来他败给我之后的道歉毫无诚意……我问他为什么会改变想法，他告诉我……输给我让他感到非常丢脸，他退了修辞学校的课，为此被他的父亲打了一顿，但是他就是坚持要专门学习搏斗——他本来是想要追寻我的足迹，然后找机会在众人面前打败我的。”  
“这是个有意思的小伙子。”  
布鲁斯饶有兴致地笑笑，看着阿尔瓦瑞兹。  
“他没有急着去挑衅我，他想要等我们都自立了之后再打败我，让我颜面尽失……后来他听说我去参加了军队，他就也参加了，并且想办法去了我们的协作小队，就是想找机会接近我，但我们多次合作之后，他开始改变对我的看法，他开始觉得羞愧，终于在那一次激战中，他救了我。”  
“我听起来这不像是会发展成爱情的感情……到底发生了什么？”  
“我以为他就要死了，我很害怕……我还很难过，我对他说我早就不记得以前的事了，也早就原谅他们了，因为我父亲告诉我说一个人应该有宽恕的心胸的。”  
“你没有说错，所以……？”  
“我请求他坚持一下，我说服了那家善良的主人，帮我们寻找能急救的军医，我们都没有想到他竟然坚持过来，军医尽力而为暂时让他脱险，我就带着他回到军队，用我所有的积蓄请到我们最好的军医，他说他那个时候突然有一个愿望，就是如果他还能恢复，他一定要向我表明心意。”  
“他是那个时候喜欢上你的吗？”  
“我不确定……也许吧。我们两个队伍常常合作，有时他的长官来找我商议事情，他会跟着，我有时会送给他们一些从家里带来的点心，有时我们会有机会单独说话，我会向他打听他们队伍的成员是否有按时得到补贴，或者是否有特殊的伤病——我们的合作队伍的军官并不是注重细节的人，我猜他会有遗漏一些事情，我们常驻的地方虽然天气温和，但我们每年都会有一些特殊的调派，我考虑到大家的体质都不一样，就自己出钱给他们的队伍也补贴了应对极端天气的衣服……他后来有提到这件事，他说这样的事情太多了，也许他早就已经喜欢上我了。”  
“那你的意思呢？你有打算吗？”  
“我不确定……我不知道，噢，天……”阿尔瓦瑞兹有些烦躁地揉着头发，直到布鲁斯温暖的手放在他的肩膀上。  
“也许我应该告诉你一些事情，孩子……你也许直到我的一点点过去，但我想你可能并不知道……从我的立场上，我是完全支持你的，我知道你只是担心我对这些有什么看法而已。”  
阿尔瓦瑞兹疑问的目光投向了布鲁斯，男人会心一笑。  
“然后我会陪你去找那位……尼贝尔，可以吗？”  
“……好的。”  
TBC


	15. 陪伴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在卡尔的陪伴下，布鲁斯度过了晚年。

“那么我们就下个月吧，大家都回家，你们的爸爸想你们了——但是不准让他提前知道！”  
卡尔于是这样对孩子们说。  
这是超能力的好处，马上让孩子们在自己指定的地点集合并不是什么困难的事情。  
安德鲁有了一个男孩，布鲁斯很高兴，但迟迟没有告诉孩子们一起回来欢聚的想法，终于，这一次卡尔忍不住了。  
两个月前，阿尔瓦瑞兹在布鲁斯的鼓励之下接受了尼贝尔的求爱，布鲁斯把从前的一切都告诉给了阿尔瓦瑞兹，男孩这时才发现——自己的父亲经历了那么多波折，受了那么多委屈，吃了那么多辛苦，但是善良和宽恕的本性让他根本就不会介意自己和尼贝尔之间发展恋情。  
“他向你道了歉，并且在关键时刻救了你，那孩子的本性不坏，我又为什么要拦着你们呢？”  
布鲁斯陪着男孩去找了尼贝尔，大伤初愈的棕发年轻人尚且在卧床康复的阶段，这个造访让他泪流满面，布鲁斯当场表示并不介意尼贝尔的过去。  
尼贝尔的眼泪像断了线的珠子，如果不是布鲁斯坚持要他不要随便运动，不是阿尔瓦瑞兹按住他不让他动，他绝对会跪在地上给这位可敬的男人道歉。  
后来，尼贝尔告诉阿尔瓦瑞兹说，自己非常庆幸当时鲁莽地选择了专门学习格斗——因为这件事他的父亲不仅打了他，还把他逐出家门，这让他很快就不再每天受到他父亲各种关于歧视思想的灌输。  
不然现在的他也会像当年他父亲那样固执得不可理喻又有着不知从何而来的优越感。  
现在他的家只有他一个人了——他父亲毫无作为，郁郁寡欢，整日怨天尤人，最后因为疾病缠身死了。  
现在阿尔瓦瑞兹和他的Alpha已经同居一段时间了，等待尼贝尔恢复还需要一段时间，因此两人之间还没有肌肤之亲，反而是阿尔瓦瑞兹一直在照顾尼贝尔。  
“我真的不知道到底我们谁是Alpha了。”  
躺在床上的尼贝尔半沮丧半感激地说。  
“当然是你……等你好了……”  
他们的对话总是到这里就进行不下去了，阿尔瓦瑞兹在这个方面脸红的频率远远比其他方面要高。  
前两天，尼贝尔才终于行动如常了，阿尔瓦瑞兹还在绞尽脑汁思考如何改善他的胃口。  
“带上你们的家人，别羞羞答答的。”  
卡尔又嘱咐了一句，瞥向阿尔瓦瑞兹，看到男孩的脸一下子烧红了，心里暗自有些好笑。  
布鲁斯把事情都告诉他了，当然也让卡尔对布鲁斯的敬佩又加深了一层。  
于是，带着新的家庭成员或者自己刚刚确定关系的伴侣，他们在约定好的日期，突然回到了儿时跑遍的院落。  
布鲁斯的表情从惊讶变成惊喜，卡尔看见男人眼角的泪光闪烁，不觉有些心酸。  
布鲁斯抱着新生的后代，爱不释手。  
“安德鲁，他和你那个时候真是一模一样，看见他我就想起你小时候……”  
安德鲁无言地看着他已经日渐苍老的父亲，突然觉得自己还是回家太少了，应该多带着自己的小男孩回家的。  
“你给他起了什么名字啊？”  
“尤因……尤因·艾尔。”  
“噢，还不错，挺顺口的。”  
布鲁斯眯起眼睛仔细端详婴儿，小男孩看到爷爷凑近的脸，咯咯地笑了。  
“安德鲁，不要过于溺爱，疏于管教……他以后应该要像你们一样正直。”  
“明白，爸爸。”  
“别因为忙碌就不陪他……你可以不来看我，但是你每天必须有一段时间陪着他。”  
“不会的，爸爸，我会带着他一起来看您——我也会每天抽出时间陪他。”  
布鲁斯笑了，笑容里都是满足。  
阿尔瓦瑞兹一直和尼贝尔待在一起，看起来尼贝尔似乎有点不好意思过来认识各位家庭成员，阿尔瓦瑞兹一直趴在他耳边说着什么。  
布鲁斯最后逗了一下他的小孙子，就走到阿尔瓦瑞兹身边。  
“怎么不去看看你的侄儿？在这里在说什么悄悄话？”  
阿尔瓦瑞兹回头看见父亲，有些羞涩地笑笑。  
“好的，我就去……我在和尼贝尔说这件事……”  
布鲁斯眨眨眼睛，似乎意识到了什么。  
“你们……孩子，感觉怎么样？脖子有疼吗？”  
“我很好，昨天很快就不疼了……”  
布鲁斯的目光停留在尼贝尔身上，年轻人有些不好意思地站起来。  
“爸爸……”  
“这些天要陪在他身边，刚标记完，他不能离开你太久……”  
尼贝尔赶紧点点头。  
“去和哥哥妹妹见个面吧——没什么好难为情的，他们只会祝福你俩。”  
在布鲁斯的劝说下，尼贝尔和阿尔瓦瑞兹终于过去和其他的家庭成员接触了，很快他们就开始熟络起来，布鲁斯远远地看着他们，终于松了口气。  
时间流逝，没过多久，阿尔瓦瑞兹就怀孕了，他身体基础很好，再加上照顾合理，生产也没有带给他很大的痛苦，伤口愈合也很快，他的女孩出生没多久，大家就又重新欢聚了一次，这时候克瑞斯汀也找到了心仪的对象。  
布鲁斯很满足，他觉得已经没有什么遗憾了。  
平常的时候，克瑞斯汀和罗宾们都会常常来布鲁斯这里吃饭，为的就是让布鲁斯不觉得孤独，每个月安德鲁都会回来至少一次，阿尔瓦瑞兹也几乎每年都有调派回来的机会，男孩每次回来都会住上一两个月。  
时间永远都不会停下脚步。  
布鲁斯看见新一代的孩子们学会走路，学会说话，生病，痊愈，长大，上学……他也在不知不觉中上了年纪，岁月开始在他的脸上和身上留下了痕迹。  
阿福去世了，离开的时候没什么痛苦。  
从这以后，卡尔开始照顾布鲁斯的一切，他可以把一个上午都花费在厨房，只是为了能给布鲁斯一顿满意的午餐。  
他蓄了胡子，却没能想办法让自己看起来更年迈一点。  
七十五岁的时候，布鲁斯患上了小感冒，本来不是什么大病，却一发不可收拾，高烧不退，什么都吃不下。  
卡尔寸步不离地照顾他，每天都希望他能好好地恢复原来的样子，在院子里散步，还可以去给家里的猫喂猫粮。  
布鲁斯准备好了遗嘱，可是他的病最后还是好了，但是他的身体已经不行了，每天只能吃流食。  
孩子们每个都束手无策，安德鲁的儿子擦干了眼泪去了有名的医学院。  
尽管如此，布鲁斯自认为他的晚年已经什么都不缺了，每天吃完饭之后他会躺在床上和卡尔聊天，然后卡尔会提醒他该休息了。  
布鲁斯每天大部分的时间都用来休息，他很容易觉得疲倦，而卡尔希望他能因为充足的休息和妥当的照料恢复往日的力气。  
但布鲁斯还是一天天衰弱下去，直到失去了走路的力气。  
他的头发白得没有一丝杂色，脸上也都是纵横的沟壑，他开始变得消瘦，视力也变得越来越差，只有唯一没变的——他那双蓝色的眼睛仍然清澈。  
这是一个很平常的早晨，布鲁斯刚刚度过他的85岁生日没多久。  
对于他来说，度过一个冬天并不容易，他已经撑过了好几个漫长的冬天，今年……对于卡尔来说又是一次胜利——卡尔成功地照顾他坚持过了85岁的冬天。  
冬季刚刚结束，天气还有些寒冷，布鲁斯躺在温暖的被窝里，看见卡尔正坐在床边看着他。  
“天亮了。”  
布鲁斯转头望着窗外。  
“是啊。”  
卡尔专注地看着布鲁斯，并未顺着他的目光看。  
“卡尔，我今天很奇怪，我饿了。”  
卡尔用难以置信的眼神看着布鲁斯。  
据他所知，布鲁斯已经有很久，很久，没有表现出对食物的渴望了。  
“我想吃……阿福从前会做的那种，小点心。”  
“布鲁斯……你吃不了那种东西的。”  
“为什么？我……我有一口好牙，而且我真的想吃，我非常想吃。”  
卡尔犹豫地看着布鲁斯，直到瘦弱的男人慢慢从床上坐起来。  
“等吃完点心，我们去院子里。”  
卡尔很惊愕，因为布鲁斯已经很久没有能靠自己的力气坐起来过了。  
“好……你先躺下，不要浪费力气，我马上就去给你准备。”  
卡尔急匆匆地出去了，布鲁斯又躺回床上，等待卡尔准备他的点心。  
卡尔没有花费多少时间就为布鲁斯准备好了点心——他已经把阿福的配方烂熟于心，也很熟悉这样的做法。  
布鲁斯真的吃了点心，而且丝毫没有困难。  
说也奇怪，他的牙齿一直很好，只是身体机能不好了，消化也很差。  
“吃到这个，我会以为阿福还活着，真的。”  
布鲁斯笑着，拉住卡尔的手。  
这是卡尔这么长时间以来第一次又感觉到了布鲁斯身上有了力气。  
他可能有快五年的时间都没再站起来过了。  
卡尔捏了一把汗，但布鲁斯走得还算稳，他搀着布鲁斯到了院子里，布鲁斯的身上裹着暖和的毛毯，还穿着厚厚的睡袍，卡尔不算太担心他会觉得冷。  
在布鲁斯的建议下，他们坐到了院子里用来休息的木质长椅子上。  
布鲁斯的家猫从屋顶上跳下来，跳上扶手，布鲁斯就把手放在猫身上摸了两下。  
“今天的太阳真好啊。”  
布鲁斯眯着眼睛，享受着温暖的日光。  
“已经二月份了——你看，我们家的那株花每年这个时候都已经谢了。”  
布鲁斯看着院落里的花树喃喃自语。  
“布鲁斯……你观察得真仔细，等等……你能看到那里吗？”  
卡尔更诧异了。  
“你看，它旁边的那株已经开了——我以前常常好奇它们的花期可不可能会重叠……阿福告诉我它们的花从来都没有见过面。”  
卡尔沉默地听着，内心仍然沉浸在发现布鲁斯似乎有所好转的喜悦中。  
“我和阿福打赌，我说它们的花期就紧挨着，很可能有一天就会重叠。”  
“现在看来，是我赢了。”  
一阵风吹过，花树晃了两下，有两朵花掉到一尘不染的地面上。  
“你觉得它们还能坚持几天？”  
“不知道……大概，我猜会有一两天吧。”  
卡尔看着在风中飘散的花瓣，顺口答道。  
布鲁斯轻轻靠在卡尔的肩膀上，卡尔便转过头。  
“我累了，卡尔……让我睡一会儿。”  
卡尔无言地点点头，听见布鲁斯的心跳声越来越微弱。  
他终究还是留不下他心爱的人。  
“布鲁斯，布鲁斯？”  
卡尔再也听不见心跳的声音，仍然抱着侥幸呼唤着。  
扶手上的猫突然炸毛一般，从上面跳下来，翻过院墙，没了踪影。  
“休息吧，你太累了。”  
眼泪从卡尔的脸颊上滑过。  
按照布鲁斯多年前就拟好的遗嘱，他的财产被捐给国家的各大福利机构一部分，剩下的一部分没有任何一个孩子愿意占有，于是孩子们决定轮流管理他们的家族生意。  
卡尔继续住在他们的老房子里，每天都要去墓园看望布鲁斯。  
这几天天气不算好，又下了小雪。  
大概已经过了一个星期，卡尔正坐在原来他和布鲁斯的房间里，看着屋外阴沉的天空发呆。  
恍惚间，他听见了什么东西在门上发出的怪响。  
管他呢。  
“卡尔，开门！”  
熟悉的声音传进他的耳朵，他回过神来，觉得自己大概出了幻觉。  
“快开门！”  
卡尔猛地拉开了卧室的门，以为能看见那张原本已经被埋在地下的脸。  
可是什么都没有。  
卡尔关上门，突然靠着门板瘫倒下来，难过地哭泣。  
“开门，你这笨蛋，我要被冻死了。”  
卡尔十二万分地确定，这次绝对不是他的幻觉。  
他把门开了个缝，看到一只圆滚滚的蓝色眼睛正瞪着他，瞳孔细得像针。  
他怪叫一声，门外的东西却一下子就挤进来，飞快跳上他的床，在上面留下了黑色的污迹。  
“该死的，我敲了这门有三天了，你像个聋子，根本不理我！”  
床上的正是他们走失的家猫，此时正畏寒地缩在他们的被子里。  
“布鲁斯？”  
卡尔不知道该怎么形容自己的心情了，他走过去把猫抱起来，看见那如出一辙的眼色——他明明记得布鲁斯的猫眼色原来是绿色的。  
一只泥乎乎的爪子马上按在他脸上，接着就是布鲁斯不耐烦的语气。  
“喂喂，快给我准备热水。”  
说着，猫爪还乱蹬了几下。  
“我们家的老猫真是太难搞定了，我跟他商量了好久……他才终于让我和他分享身体，而且只有白天……不过他说过他不是一只普通的猫，他的寿命很长，大概有好几百年那么长——”  
“好的，我这就给你准备热水。”  
卡尔的眼泪又忍不住在眼里打转。  
“还有，你要喂他吃小鱼干——那是我答应他的。”  
“好，都听你的。”  
END


End file.
